


La première fois que

by AndersAndrew, gossipCoco, Kumfu, Magena, Marry Black (Ri_chan), Marth, opelleam



Category: Original Work, Rave - Fandom, Saint Seiya, Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Love, First Time, Group Sex, Humor, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, One Shot Collection, Phone Sex, Sexual Humor, Submission, Switching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/pseuds/Kumfu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magena/pseuds/Magena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil multi-auteurs de nouvelles courtes sur le sujet des différentes sexualités.</p><p>Ce défi a été organisé sur le LJ de Kumfu en janvier 2014. Chaque texte devait commencer par "la première fois que", tenir en 1000 à 2000 mots environ et parler d'une sexualité différente.<br/>Onze courtes nouvelles ont été écrites à cette occasion, sur des sexualités toutes différentes, sur des fandoms tous différents avec une bonne place pour les fictions originales, et par douze auteurs différents (parcourez les titres des chapitres pour les découvrir).</p><p>Les nouvelles seront postées tous les jours jusqu'à ce que la dernière complète ce recueil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premier baiser M/M - Star Trek Reboot, par Flojiro

**Sujet :** Premier baiser entre hommes.  
 **Fandom :** Star Trek (reboot).  
 **Auteur :** Flojiro.

 

**How to kiss a Vulcan**

 

La première fois qu’il avait embrassé un homme… ça n’en était pas vraiment un. De toute façon ça n’était pas non plus vraiment lui. C’était… Bon sang, pourquoi sa vie était-elle toujours aussi compliquée ?! Pourquoi il fallait que ça lui tombe dessus, à lui, les dédoublements de vulcains à travers des brèches temporelles tueuses de paternel, hein ?! Non mais il le savait, que l’Univers ne lui pardonnait pas d’être né mais tout de même, il y avait des limites à l’acharnement ! Il y avait, en particulier, ce jour lointain où il avait appris tout à la fois beaucoup trop de choses sur les métis de vulcain et d’humain. Entre autres leur capacité à transmettre des pensées par le toucher. Pas seulement des pensées. Beaucoup plus que des pensées. Beaucoup plus que des explications rapides sur un voyage temporel. Beaucoup plus qu’une vague idée de ce que James T. Kirk - un autre James T. Kirk - avait représenté pour un vulcain venu du futur.  
  
Depuis son abandon sur une planète hostile et glacée, un baiser qu’il n’avait jamais donné s’éternisait sur ses lèvres.  
   
— Je ne l'ai pas vraiment embrassé.  
   
Las de contempler le plafond  lisse, Jim sauta à bas de sa couchette et entreprit de marcher de long en large dans sa cabine à grandes enjambées rageuses. Il finit par s'arrêter devant son miroir.  
  
— Tu ne l'as pas embrassé ! martela-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, ses deux mains appuyées à la console pour mieux se pencher en direction de son reflet. Ce n'était ni toi ni lui ! Alors arrête d'y penser, andouille !  
  
— Capitaine ?  
  
Kirk sursauta violemment lorsque la voix désincarnée retentit dans la pièce vide. Son mouvement envoya plusieurs objets de toilettes s'éparpiller sur la console et il suivit d'un regard vide la chute d’un pot de gel qui continua à rouler jusqu’à ce que l’une des parois de la cabine le stoppe dans son mouvement.  
  
— Capitaine Kirk ? ... Jim ?  
  
Il y avait une infime dose d'inquiétude dans l'intonation composée et Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec affection. Le terme fit son chemin dans son esprit, alors qu'il observait sa physionomie se modifier dans la glace. Affection. Sérieusement ?  
   
Un tambourinement léger contre la porte fit s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque.  
  
— Jim ? Tout va bien ?  
  
— Oui ! Oui, oui ! il prit une profonde inspiration et passa une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux courts. Tu peux entrer Spock, la porte n'est pas verrouillée.  
  
Le battant s'ouvrit en chuintant quelques millième de secondes après son autorisation et Jim eut la curieuse impression que Spock se retenait de courir à travers l'ouverture. Spock. Courir. Non. Ce devait être une illusion d'optique créée par le miroir, à travers lequel il regardait toujours, étrangement nerveux à l'idée de se retourner. D'affronter face à face son second avec le souvenir de ce baiser flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. Il crispa ses poings entre les affaires éparses.  
  
— Capitaine ? Ressentez-vous une gêne physique ? Faut-il que j'appelle le docteur Mc Coy ?  
  
Jim secoua la tête, ce sourire bizarre menaçant à nouveau de prendre possession de sa bouche.  
  
— Non, Spock, je vais bien, vraiment. Et je t'ai déjà dit - ordonné même, il me semble - de m'appeler Jim et me tutoyer tant que nous ne sommes pas sur le pont ou en situation d'urgence... Il y a une situation d'urgence ?!  
  
Il se redressa et se retourna d'un bloc vers son lieutenant, oubliant soudain miroir, baiser et crise existentielle.  
  
— Non, Capitaine, rien de tel.  
  
Jim laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, un peu, de déception, beaucoup : une crise aurait sorti son esprit de l'ornière dans laquelle il s'enferrait. Et s'il commençait à penser en métaphores il allait sérieusement casser la gueule à Bones ! Face à lui Spock pencha très légèrement la tête sur un côté de façon absolument adorable. Son haussement de sourcil devint franchement visible et concerné au moment ou Jim se tapa littéralement le front de la main.  
  
— Jim ? Vous... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
  
— Absolument certain, marmonna l'intéressé en se massant le front, je me débarrassais seulement d'une pensée importune. Et il faut que vous arrêtiez tous de me traiter comme si j'étais en sucre depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, sérieusement !  
  
L'expression interloquée - oui, pour un vulcain ce haussement de sourcil particulier était une expression interloquée, Jim avait appris à le reconnaître - de Spock manqua faire éclater son capitaine de rire.  
  
— Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de penser que tu puisse être fait d'une quelconque matière sucrée, Jim.  
  
— Dommage...  
  
Un silence incrédule s'attarda dans la pièce. Jim l'aurait bien brisé en se frappant la tête de façon répétée contre son miroir mais il craignait de finir définitivement en camisole de force si son second était témoin de ce spectacle.  
  
— Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette remarque.  
  
Il fallait reconnaître à Spock le talent de rester professionnel – et un rien balai dans le cul – en toutes circonstances. Jim pinça le haut de son nez entre son pouce et son index.  
  
— Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde Spock, fais-moi confiance.  
  
— Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Jim.  
  
Quelque chose de chaud enserra la poitrine du capitaine de façon particulièrement suspecte.  
  
— Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de t'interroger sur ta santé, poursuivit le vulcain en s'avançant dans la cabine.  
  
Kirk ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la démarche de Spock avait quelque chose de prédatrice. Impression renforcée par la porte qui se refermait automatiquement derrière lui en émettant à peine un soupir discret. La main du vulcain fit courir un frisson dans tout son corps tendu en se posant délicatement sur son épaule. Sans surprise, cette réaction accentua le haussement de sourcils inquiet.  
  
— Jim ? Spock mit en contact le dos de ses phalanges avec le front emperlé de sueur de son capitaine, je ne suis pas le meilleur juge de la température d'un corps humain mais tu sembles exprimer plusieurs symptômes d'une poussée de fièvre.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un homme, Spock ?  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se mordre la langue pour retenir sa question. Le vulcain était trop près et, pour une raison qui lui échappait, ses propres défenses étaient bien trop basses. Peut-être avait-il effectivement de la fièvre, il ne dormait plus beaucoup depuis sa mort...  
La main quitta son front mais l'autre resta posée sur son épaule, comme si son propriétaire l'y avait oublié.  
  
— Je ne comprends pas le but de cette question ?  
  
Jim réussit un demi-sourire narquois.  
  
— Sûrement parce que j'ai de la fièvre. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait toujours faire ce que veut un malade ?  
  
— Non. Les humains fiévreux ont généralement des pensées chaotiques et il est au contraire préférable de les restreindre pour leur propre sécurité.  
  
—Ma question met en péril ma sécurité ?  
  
Jim aurait juré que Spock avait manqué lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
— A première vue, non.  
  
— Alors répond, le pressa Jim avec un vrai sourire, malgré la boule qui comprimait son ventre.  
  
— Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne à l'exception de Nyot... du lieutenant Uhura, Jim.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Kirk de regarder son second d'un air ébahi. Avec une différence notable : chez lui ça se voyait.  
  
— Tu plaisante j'espère ?!  
  
— Le concept de plaisanterie est étranger aux vulcains.  
  
— Tu m'en diras tant... marmonna Jim tandis que le regard de Spock semblait se perdre dans le vague.  
  
— De plus, les rituels nuptiaux vulcains sont différents de ceux des humains. Je n'aurai même jamais dû avoir de relation avec Nyota, techniquement parlant.  
  
Jim essaya de récupérer sur lui les yeux sombres de son second et, sur une impulsion subite, il posa pour cela sa paume sur la joue du vulcain. Ce dernier tressaillit au contact, en même temps qu'une étrange sensation remontait la main de Jim. Un picotement familier. Comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il retira sa main un peu trop précipitamment.  
  
— Pourquoi l'avoir fait, dans ce cas ? parvint-il à demander en avalant sa salive pour humecter sa gorge sèche.  
  
— En tant que vulcain expatrié au milieu des humains, la logique me dictait de me mêler à eux du mieux que possible. Les humains semblent toujours chercher à former des couples.  
   
Jim laissa échapper un ricanement incrédule.  
  
— Tu veux me faire croire que tu couches avec Uhura parce que c'est logique ?  
  
— Je ne partage pas d'interactions sexuelles avec Nyota.  
  
— Pardon ?!  
  
— Les vulcains n'ont pas les mêmes...  
  
— ... Ok, Ok, j'ai compris, Jim leva une main pour arrêter la litanie, vous ne couchez pas avant le mariage, c'est ça ?  
  
Spock réfléchit quelques instants à la question.  
  
— Le terme n'est pas tout à fait approprié mais l'idée est approximativement la même.  
  
Jim nota mentalement un point dans son camp pour avoir réussi à faire approximer Spock.  
  
— Donc tout ce que vous avez jamais fait avec Nyota c'est vous embrasser ?  
  
— A la manière humaine, oui.  
  
Jim battit des paupières.  
  
— Il y en a une autre ?  
  
La tête de Spock s'inclina légèrement de côté, une nouvelle fois. Le cœur de Kirk manqua un ou deux battements.  
  
— Les vulcains ne s'embrassent pas ainsi. Même si mon père et ma mère le faisaient parfois.  
  
Jim essaya de se retenir. Vraiment. Le début d'érection qu'il sentait pousser contre ses sous-vêtements lui faisait clairement comprendre qu’il était déjà allé bien trop loin. Mais la main sur son épaule était trop lourde. Le corps du vulcain trop proche. Son regard trop intense.  
  
— Comment s'embrassent les vulcains ? murmura-t-il sans avoir eu conscience de baisser la voix.  
  
Spock demeura muet de longues, très longues secondes. Jim s’attendait à tout moment à le voir se détourner et passer la porte pour ne plus jamais la franchir. Ou refermer ses phalanges sur sa gorge et serrer, sans personne pour l’arrêter, cette fois. Très lentement, le vulcain leva sa main libre et Jim ne put retenir un tressaillement inquiet.  
Comme si chaque infime mouvement contenait un secret lourdement gardé Spock dressa ensembles son index et son majeur et replia les autres doigts vers sa paume.  
   
Retenant son souffle, Kirk imita le geste.  
   
Lorsque les doigts de Spock entrèrent en contact avec les siens sa perception du monde bascula sur son axe. La sensation était indescriptible. Plus douce qu’une caresse, plus intime que le plus profond des baisers. Il ressentait Spock. Sa présence, son esprit, le tourbillon de ses émotions frappant contre la surface glacée de sa logique. Il essaya de lui rendre la pareille, comme un adolescent inexpérimenté jouant maladroitement de sa langue. Il sentit Spock frissonner. Fluctuer. La main du vulcain se faisait lourde sur son épaule, possessive. Jim glissa son bras dans le creux des reins de son premier officier.  
  
Il ne sut pas vraiment lequel d’entre eux avait rompu le baiser. Hors d’haleine, il laissa son front tomber contre l’épaule de Spock, recherchant son souffle et ses pensées éparses. Ses doigts pulsaient encore et il referma son poing pour conserver le plus longtemps possible cette sensation résiduelle. Le bras de Spock enlaçait à présent son dos. Il sentait le souffle frais du vulcain contre sa tête.  
  
La complexité de sa vie venait de passer un tout nouveau seuil critique. Mais il était enclin à pardonner à l’Univers, pour cette fois...


	2. Premier baiser F/F - originale, par Marry Black

**Sujet :** Premier baiser entre femmes.  
 **Fandom :** Originale.  
 **Auteur :** Marry Black.

 

**La première fille**

La première fois que Diana a embrassé une fille, elle ne le voulait pas. Enfin si, elle le voulait, bien sûr, elle en crevait d'envie, à dire vrai. Mais la première fois que Diana a embrassé une fille, elle avait une trouille bleue. Vivre dans sa petite ville du Dakota du sud ne l'avait pas aidé à être à l'aise avec ses pulsions que certains qualifieraient de "bizarres", pour les plus polis.

Bien sûr, elle avait embrassé des garçons avant, elle avait même fait bien plus que ça avec certains, et elle avait apprécié, ou en tout cas quelques-uns. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé avec Cassie, rien. Quand Cassie l'avait enfin embrassée, un après-midi alors qu'elle travaillait sur une voiture dans la cour du garage, elle avait oublié tout le reste, tous les autres, tout ce qui n'était pas Cassandra.

Si Diana avait passé toute sa vie à se cacher ses formes dans des vêtements amples et garder pour elle tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qui la rendait différente des autres, Cassie elle étalait sa différence à la figure du reste du monde, et riait de ceux qui la jugeaient.

Cassandra était une princesse. D'abord, elle était belle, Diana l'avait repérée depuis leur adolescence, quand Cassie était passée d'une enfant boulotte à une femme toute en courbes parfaites, quand elle avait arrêté la danse classique pour le pole-dance. Cassie montrait ses cuisses, son décolleté, les tatouages qui recouvraient son épaule et ses bras, elle laissait ses cheveux ondulés lâches sur ses épaules. Et quand elle se faisait traiter de salope dans la rue, elle répondait d'un doigt levé et continuait son chemin sans plus s'en soucier.

Cassie aimait les filles, les garçons, et assumait parfaitement. Elle le criait haut et fort et au Diable ceux qui la jugeaient pour ça, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils perdaient, disait-elle souvent en riant. Elle s'était pris quelques coups par certains qui n'appréciaient pas sa façon d'être. Une fois, Diana l'avait retrouvée à la porte de la maison qu'elle occupait avec son oncle, à l'arrière de leur garage. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés, elle saignait du nez et de l'arcade. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bleus. Elle s'était fait traîner dans la boue, aussi.

Diana se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à ce moment-là, appuyée sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle se souvenait de son sourire faiblard et de ses dents tachées de sang.

"Hey, Princesse, t'as une mine pas possible…"

Elle avait ri, juste une seconde avant de grimacer de douleur. Diana s'était précipité vers elle pour la ramener au chaud, panser ses plaies, lui offrir une douche et une place dans son lit alors qu'elle dormait sur le canapé défoncé. Evidemment, Cassie avait voulu qu'elles dorment ensemble, elle s'était sentie coupable de la forcer à dormir sur l'antique canapé, elle avait tenté de la convaincre… mais Diana avait été catégorique, arguant que son lit était trop petit, qu'elle bougeait pendant la nuit et que Cassie était blessée. Tout ça pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne se faisait absolument pas assez confiance pour passer une nuit avec elle en petite tenue à côté.

Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu être comme Cassie, savoir comment gérer ces sentiments, savoir se foutre du qu'en dira-t-on et savoir oublier les regards en coin des autres habitants de leur petite ville où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, où tout le monde parlait sur tout le monde. Alors, quand Cassie dormait avec elle, elle s'éloignait, elle allait dans le canapé, ou par terre, jamais dans le même lit. Quand elle la prenait dans ses bras ou l'embrassait sur la joue, dans le cou, en riant, Diana se figeait, se forçait à ne pas bouger d'un centimètre, pour se retenir de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait ensuite. Elle savourait juste leur amitié, elle profitait de l'avoir près d'elle, tout le temps, d'être la seule à qui Cassie se confiait, à qui elle parlait sérieusement.

Avec elle, Cassie tombait un peu le masque qu'elle gardait en permanence pour tout le reste du monde. Elle était forte, elle était une princesse, mais elle n'était pas indestructible. Les voix dans son dos, les jugements, les insultes, tout ça la touchait, mais elle ne l'avouait qu'à Diana. Elle était la seule à qui Cassandra avait dit que les tatouages sur son avant-bras, ces lignes noires qui barraient son poignet étaient le souvenir des cicatrices qu'elle s'était elle-même infligé, dans sa jeunesse.

Mais pendant toutes ces années où l'envie avait vibré en elle, où elle avait regardé Cassie de loin, elle n'avait jamais accepté de se laisser aller, de lui dire, de faire quelque chose. Parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que Cassie, parce qu'elle avait peur, aussi, sans doute. Elle s'était dit qu'elle continuerait de se cacher, pendant le restant de ses jours, regarder Cassie de loin, apprécier son amitié, et voilà. Mais c'était compter sans la tête de mule qu'était sa princesse.

Bien sûr que Cassie avait repéré l'envie, la douleur dans ses yeux verts quand elle croyait qu'elle ne la voyait pas. Elle avait tenté, un bon paquet de fois, de faire avouer à Diana ce qu'elle ressentait, les questions qu'elle se posait. Elle avait tenté d'organiser des soirées confidences, elle avait tenté de la faire boire, elle lui avait l'air de rien demandé de ses nouvelles côté cœur. Elle avait tellement de fois essayé de la faire dormir avec elle, pour tenter quelque chose, mais Diana n'avait jamais réagi, jusqu'au point où Cassie s'était dit qu'elle s'imaginait des choses, que Diana ne voulait pas d'elle, ou qu'elle avait peur de son tempérament volage.

Pendant un moment, elles étaient restées comme ça, dans le statu quo. Diana faisait comme si elle ne crevait pas d'envie d'un peu plus que leur amitié, et Cassie faisait comme si la voir garder ce mur entre elles ne lui déchirait pas le cœur. Plusieurs mois durant, Cassie continua ses aventures d'une nuit, ses flirts sans conséquence, pour oublier sa princesse, celle qu'elle savait être trop bien pour elle, ou juste trop embrigadée par les esprits étriqués qui vivaient dans leur petit coin de Dakota du sud.

Mais un jour, tout avait basculé, les barrières que Cassandra s'était efforcée d'ériger autour de ses sentiments n'avaient pas résisté à ce petit mec, ce connard qui avait trouvé que Diana, avec son bleu de travail et son cambouis sur les doigts, son blouson sans forme qui avait sans doute appartenu à l'oncle Earl, faisait "gouine". Evidemment, l'importun avait cru bon d'agrémenter sa remarque de commentaires graveleux qui avaient fait rire sa bande de copains tout aussi charmants.

Cassie n'était pas près d'elle, elle était de l'autre côté du bar où elles devaient se retrouver, elle n'avait pu que la voir bafouiller en réponse, rougir et se retourner pour partir en courant. Elle avait hésité une seconde, hésité à aller voir ce groupe de lourdauds et ruiner sa manucure sur leurs sales têtes. Mais elle n'avait pas pu, elle s'était juste mise à courir à la suite de Diana, à crier son prénom, et avait juste entendu du coin de l'oreille l'opportun jeter :

"Hey, lesbo, attend y'a ta meuf qui veut un câlin!"

Elle s'était retenue de juste lui mettre un pain, mais elle avait préféré rattraper Diana, qui était retourné passer ses nerfs sur le moteur de la Chevrolet dans la cour du garage, sur laquelle elle bossait depuis plusieurs semaines avec son oncle.

"Di...Allez ma belle tu t'en fous de ces cons, ils parlent parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont aucune chance de t'avoir... c'est des connards laisse tomber, s'il te plaît."

Elle avait avancé la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son amie qui s'acharnait sur un boulon récalcitrant, et qui finit par lâcher sa clé pour essuyer rageusement une larme sur sa joue, laissant à la place une belle trace noire. Une longue inspiration plus tard, la mécano se retourna pour s'appuyer sur l'aile de la vieille Chevy, regardant partout sauf dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

"J'ai la trouille Cass', je crève de trouille. Je voudrais être comme toi, jamais m'en faire, jamais me laisser atteindre, mais j'ai la trouille de faire n'importe quoi, j'ai peur de ces connards dans les bars et j'ai peur d'un tas de conneries, et je me dis que c'est pas normal et que je devrais pas y penser et sortir avec Mike qui me fait du gringue depuis des mois... mais je peux pas."

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues, ce devait être la première fois que Diana parlait autant de ses sentiments. La danseuse lui lança un sourire, un rien triste peut-être, avant de se s'approcher et poser les mains sur ses poignets. Elle ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux.

"Arrête de penser à tout le reste, de quoi tu as envie ? Là maintenant ?"

Diana baissa un peu plus la tête, et marmonna quelque chose que Cassie ne comprit pas.

"Va falloir parler plus fort Princesse, j'ai pas encore développé de super pouvoirs."

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser..."

Le sourire de la danseuse s'élargit, et elle lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder en face. Diana était rouge comme une pivoine, ses yeux verts avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, et elle était plus belle que jamais.

"Pourquoi tu le fais pas alors?"

"…Parce que j'attends que tu le fasses?"

Le cœur de Cassie rata un battement, et fixa une seconde ces yeux trop verts avant de s'approcher pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre femme. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade contre le sien.

La première fois que Diana avait embrassé une fille, elle était morte de trouille, et reconnaissante que Cass' fasse le premier pas à sa place.

La première fois que Cassie avait embrassé Diana, ce n'était pas sa première nana, loin de là. Mais pendant une seconde, à la sentir dans ses bras, elle s'était imaginé qu'elle pourrait bien être la dernière.


	3. Crossdressing - originale, par Magena

**Sujet :** crossdressing (i.e. un homme qui porte de la lingerie féminine dans le cas présent).  
 **Fandom :** Originale.  
 **Auteur :** Magena.

 

**Ulcère et belles dentelles**

La première fois qu'il avait envisagé qu'Alex ait un intérêt autre que professionnel concernant la lingerie féminine, Lionel avait balayé l'idée d'un sourire amusé. Certes son amant passait davantage de temps sur les compositions de ces pages de catalogues que sur d'autres, mais peut-être était-ce que le sujet l'inspirait moins. En tant qu'infographiste indépendant, Alex était contacté pour différents travaux, de la création d'un site intranet à la conception de catalogues, et il disait souvent que le plus compliqué était de respecter le cahier des charges tout en obtenant un résultat alléchant pour le consommateur. Lionel en avait donc conclu qu'en homme gay, Alex prêtait deux fois plus d'attention à ce genre de réalisation parce qu'il était bien plus en proie au doute sur un domaine qu'il ne connaissait qu'en théorie.

  
La seconde fois que Lionel avait eu un doute, ils regardaient une émission de reportages au thème évocateur, les dessous de la mode. Son amant avait été agité durant un passage sur un défilé de lingerie ; Lionel avait cru à une simple impatience avant de le voir se lever brusquement puis annoncer qu'il allait se coucher. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas en jurer, mais il était convaincu d'avoir deviné une érection sous son pyjama. Dix ans plus tôt, il aurait sûrement poursuivi Alex jusque dans la chambre pour en avoir le cœur net et en profiter, mais l'expérience lui avait appris la réserve et il n’était pas certain de vouloir une réponse à ses questions. Aussi était-il resté sur leur canapé à tenter de trouver une explication logique à cette réaction.

La troisième fois n'avait plus laissé la place aux peut-être, mais plutôt à savoir qui était concerné par ce fantasme. Était-ce Alex qui souhaitait se travestir ou voulait-il voir Lionel dans ces tenues ? Ce dernier procédait au classement annuel de leurs photos sur un disque dur quand il avait ouvert un fichier nommé "Divers Alex", sans se douter qu'il tomberait sur une série de clichés d'hommes en lingerie féminine. Inquiet de la réaction de son amant – et s'il pensait que l'incident était volontaire ? –, Lionel n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet.

Alors, il avait entrepris de réaliser ce fantasme. Lionel n'avait pas pu avoir de lingerie adaptée aux hommes : leur ville n'avait pas de boutique proposant ce genre d'articles et les commander en ligne était hors de question. Puisqu'Alex travaillait de la maison, il aurait sans doute été celui qui réceptionnerait le colis ; et si Lionel savait que son compagnon n'aurait jamais ouvert le paquet, il n'était pas sûr, quant à lui, d'avoir pu garder le secret. Il avait donc mis au placard ses hésitations pour trouver son bonheur dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter. D'abord, il avait pris soin de s'y rendre pendant sa pause-déjeuner en sachant que le personnel était moins nombreux à ce moment-là, afin d'éviter de devoir présenter ses articles à une vendeuse à l'entrée des cabines d'essayage. Trouver quelque chose de sexy qui lui allait avait été le véritable défi. A trente-huit ans, il se trouvait encore en forme – si l'on exceptait les petites poignées d'amour qui empâtait sa taille depuis deux années et dont il ne parvenait pas à se délester –, pourtant Lionel avait dû se résoudre à faire sa sélection parmi les plus grandes tailles. Après un premier essayage, il avait d'emblée éliminé les guêpières : même si c'était un élément récurrent sur les photos qu'il avait fait défiler, celles-ci n'étaient vraiment pas adaptées aux hommes et à leur absence de poitrine.

Lionel avait fini par se décider pour un ensemble de nuit en satin, composé d'un caraco et d'une simple culotte qu'il avait pris une taille au-dessus, en espérant être assez à l’aise. Dans un premier temps, il avait opté pour une tenue blanche, mais en avait finalement acheté une rose. En effet, quitte à se lancer, il voulait être le plus affriolant possible et, les pommettes en feu, avait complété le tout d'un porte-jarretelles en dentelle rouge et de bas noirs. L'ensemble rose lui paraissait donc plus approprié – s’il osait mettre un jour son plan en action.

Un mois plus tard, Lionel s'était lancé.

Et voilà comment il en était arrivé là. Planqué dans les toilettes d'un restaurant à tenter de retrouver un peu de contenance, hésitant à ôter ces sous-vêtements et à les abandonner ici-même. L'estomac noué par la nervosité depuis le début du repas, il n'avait pas eu à forcer le trait pour s'excuser quelques minutes parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Si le stress au travail ne lui déclenchait pas l’ulcère promis par son médecin, cette soirée pourrait y remédier. De plus, le serveur n'allait plus tarder à amener leurs desserts et, si Alex n'avait pas encore perçu son attitude étrange, Lionel serait démasqué car il serait incapable d'avaler une bouchée de la forêt noire qu'il aimait tant. Il avait été stupide de penser pouvoir passer une soirée à l’extérieur ainsi sans en être embarrassé. Tout le chemin, tandis qu’Alex conduisait, il avait serré les dents, priant pour qu’ils n’aient pas d’accident ; il n’aurait certainement pas survécu à l’humiliation si les secours avaient découvert ce qu’il portait sous son jean et sa chemise.  
Une fois de plus, Lionel se fustigea d’avoir agi sur une impulsion. En sortant de la douche pour se préparer, il avait juste repensé au paquet soigneusement caché dans son armoire, derrière un tas de linge qu’ils n’utilisaient plus que pour de rares occasions. Dans son élan, il avait abandonné son boxer et ses chaussettes pour enfiler ces sous-vêtements plus sexy. Ensuite, il avait passé un long moment devant le miroir, à apprécier la différence de texture sous son jean, le frottement moins rugueux contre ses cuisses, l’élastique de la culotte qui mordait ses aines – il était moins à l’aise qu’il ne l’avait espéré. En s’observant une fois habillé, Lionel s’était demandé si quelqu’un pourrait deviner ce que camouflaient ses vêtements. La pensée avait failli le pousser à remiser la lingerie dans sa cachette, mais Alex l’avait appelé d’un ton pressant : ils allaient perdre leur réservation au restaurant s’ils ne partaient pas dans l’instant.

La porte des sanitaires grinça et un « Lionel ? » inquiet résonna. Il se tassa dans la cabine individuelle, tentant de rassembler son courage pour affronter Alex. Lionel regrettait plus que jamais de ne pas avoir gardé cette expérience pour chez eux, à l’abri dans leur intimité. Au moins, si son compagnon devait être furieux que Lionel ait fouiné dans ses affaires, il aurait pu le laisser claquer la porte et aller bouder. En tout cas, il n’aurait pas été mortifié à l’idée de devoir se justifier en public. Et, dans l’éventualité où Alex le trouverait ridicule, Lionel aurait pu ravaler sa fierté pour le laisser rire, quitte à ce que cela devienne un sujet de taquinerie quand il serait moins sensible. Mais non, il avait fallu que Lionel choisisse de se travestir ce soir. Quand il posa la main sur le verrou pour quitter son refuge et rassurer son amant, il savait qu’il allait tout lui avouer.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, Lionel se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son compagnon et, avant même de le laisser lui poser la moindre question, il souleva sa chemise et entrouvrit son jean, faisant apparaître un aperçu de satin rose et de dentelle rouge. Sous les yeux stupéfaits d’Alex, il se rhabilla en hâte et profita de son choc ébahi pour justifier son comportement. Son discours sortit sans vraiment avoir de sens. Lionel parla des photos, expliqua qu’il n’avait pas cherché à être indiscret, qu’ils pouvaient se parler de tout, qu’il ne jugerait pas les fantasmes d’Alex, quand bien même il ne pourrait pas l’aider à tous les assouvir, qu’il avait pensé lui faire plaisir, mais qu’il était effrayé de sa réaction… Il aurait pu poursuivre encore longtemps s’il n’avait pas relevé la tête et découvert le regard dur de son amant. Soudain, le silence était préférable, aucun argument ne semblait plus pouvoir faire le poids ; le visage fermé, Alex avait l’air furieux. Seulement Lionel ignorait où résidait le problème et comment désamorcer la situation. Si au moins, il avait réussi à rester calme et exposer les faits un par un, il aurait su à quel moment son compagnon avait craqué.

Alex dut le prendre en pitié puisqu’il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de lui demander de revenir à table ; ils régleraient ça de retour chez eux. Le silence sur la fin du repas fut pesant et, même si Lionel gardait la tête baissée honteusement, il sentait sur lui le regard perçant de son amant. Quand ce dernier régla l’addition, l’attente parut interminable. Et lorsque Lionel prit son courage à deux mains et tenta d’en glisser une dans celle d’Alex, celui-ci s’écarta brusquement, comme brûlé par le contact. Penaud, Lionel essaya de se remémorer une fois où il avait vexé à ce point son amant – en quinze ans, il avait bien eu le temps de faire pire –, mais n’en trouva pas. Par conséquent, il n’avait pas la moindre idée par où commencer pour se faire pardonner. Ne rien dire et attendre la suite lui semblait une bonne défense dans l’immédiat.

Arrivés chez eux, Lionel attendit que la porte soit verrouillée, se préparant à la dispute monumentale à venir. Cependant, Alex resta face à la porte, comme s’il refusait même sa présence. Face à ce mur, Lionel s’avoua vaincu ; leur conversation était remise à plus tard. Un peu lâchement, et même si cela signifiait une mauvaise nuit à passer, il devait reconnaître qu’il était soulagé. Peut-être que demain matin, ils pourraient en rire. Alors qu’il se tournait pour monter les escaliers, Alex lui attrapa le poignet et, ignorant ses protestations, fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise pour en écarter les pans. Ses joues s’enflammèrent quand le regard de son compagnon se posa sur le tissu du caraco tendu sur ses pectoraux et la dentelle du porte-jarretelles – qu’il avait placé un peu haut sur sa taille pour camoufler ses poignées d’amour. Puis il sentit des mains tremblantes tracer le contour du décolleté puis des bretelles et ce ne fut plus la gêne qui lui donna chaud.

Soudain, Lionel réalisa que la froideur d’Alex n’était pas de la colère mais de la retenue. Qu’ils n’arriveraient pas au lit et que sa lingerie si péniblement acquise avait peu de chances de survivre à la soirée. Tout cela lui était égal. Il se sentait bien plus léger et plutôt fier de pouvoir encore obtenir une telle réaction de son amant. Alex entreprit de lui ôter son jean, tout en bredouillant comme lui un peu plus tôt au restaurant. Des propos sur une surprise agréable, qu’il n’en avait pas cru ses yeux, que Lionel l’avait échappé belle dans les toilettes, qu’il était magnifique en rose… Lionel savait qu’il regretterait de ne pas s’en souvenir, mais il ne parvenait pas à prêter attention aux mots : il pouvait lire le désir dans les yeux de son compagnon et cela suffisait à nourrir sa propre excitation. Il se pencha sur l’homme à genoux devant lui et l’embrassa sans retenue. Alex remonta les mains le long de ses bas, provoquant des sensations nouvelles, puis l’attira au sol avec lui, lui répétant combien il était désolé mais qu’il allait déchirer cette culotte. Lionel répondit dans un sourire de ne pas s’en faire, qu’ils rachèteraient de la lingerie ensemble.

Pour la prochaine fois.


	4. Découverte de l'amour M/M - Supernatural, par Andersandrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean et Castiel - qui a perdu ses ailes - fuient le virus croatoan se répandant comme une traînée de poudre parmi la population. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qu'ils fuient tous les deux, mais le nouveau statut de Castiel oblige ce dernier à reconsidérer ses sentiments...

**Sujet** : Découverte de l'amour (M/M).  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural.  
 **Auteur :** Andersandrew.

 

**Quelques mots chuchotés...**

La première fois que l'on dit « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un, ça représente une prise de risque.  
On a beau connaître une personne mieux que quiconque, on ne peut jamais deviner quelle sera sa réaction face à ce type d'aveu. Quand dans une relation, on garde le silence sur ses sentiments, il est impossible de dire si rompre ce silence ne reviendra pas à tout briser. Comme si la relation en elle-même reposait sur ce non-dit, peut-être sur l'attente que l'un des deux ouvre la bouche et formalise tout haut ce qu'ils pensent tout bas – mais le pensent-ils vraiment tous les deux ? N'est-ce pas seulement lui qui se fait des idées ?  
Et peut-être que la relation ne supporterait pas ce changement dans ses habitudes. Peut-être que cela l'obligerait à changer, pas forcément en bien.  
Peut-être qu'alors, le silence demeure la meilleure option, parce que prendre le risque de bouleverser la relation que l'on craint de perdre, c'est décider de marcher sur la corde raide, tendue au dessus d'un gouffre immense dans lequel on n'a aucune envie de plonger le regard.

Le monde était devenu fou autour d'eux. Ils essayaient de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, mais c'était trop tard, bien trop tard, et les villes sont tombées, les unes après les autres sans qu'ils puissent rien y faire.  
Comment décrire le désespoir qui s'était insinué en eux, quand Dean avait perdu son frère, quand les ailes de Castiel lui avait été arraché en même temps que sa grâce, ses frères quittant cet univers pour des cieux plus cléments...  
Ils avaient tout tenté. Et ils n'avaient fait qu'échouer.

Les doigts de Cas étaient comme des serres enfoncées dans ses omoplates. Dean hésitait, entre le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, ou patienter le temps que ça passe. En attendant, les épaules de Cas frissonnaient, et elles étaient fragiles sous sa chemise de coton, parce qu'il avait affreusement maigri depuis qu'il était humain.  
Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de Dean, son visage dissimulé contre le t-shirt gris ; ils étaient assis sur le lit d'un motel désert, après une longue route en bagnole. La fin du monde approchait, tout était fini, et Dean le savait.  
Il tâchait de s'endurcir, de se blinder contre la douleur du monde extérieur. Il ne voulait pas devenir insensible et froid, mais il fallait qu'il se protège. C'était trop difficile de pleurer, parce qu'après les larmes, il fallait bien se relever pour continuer d'avancer. Toujours. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner – _il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel tout seul_ – ni laisser l'humanité courir à sa perte sans tenter de la préserver.  
Il n'y avait plus que Cas et lui désormais. Ils avaient des armes, encore un peu de nourriture, et ils espéraient atteindre un endroit à peu près sûr où ils pourraient retrouver des survivants.  
La solitude était un poids encore plus lourd à deux, quand la peur de perdre l'autre les tenaillait à chaque instant.  
Dean se surprit en glissant une main sur la nuque de Castiel. Le geste était naturel, plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années – depuis que tout avait commencé à dérailler –, et ses doigts se glissèrent entre les mèches noires avec douceur. Cas gémit en se détendant un peu. Le nez de Dean fourragea lentement dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il baissait le menton pour l'embrasser sur la tête.  
Tout avait été dévasté dans sa vie, sauf ça. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où ça venait, pourquoi il ressentait ça, mais c'était là, ça ne bougeait pas. Ce lien. Il existait toujours entre eux, il les attachait l'un à l'autre, peu importe les disputes, l'horreur qui les entourait, les tentations de laisser tomber.  
C'était le seul réconfort qui leurs restait.  
Ils avaient tout tenté. Et ils n'avaient fait qu'échouer.

« Je t'aime », murmura Castiel d'une voix basse et rauque, en détachant chaque syllabes. Les mots étaient tout nouveau dans sa bouche, parce qu'il ne les avait jamais prononcé. Ce n'était qu'une fois humain qu'ils avaient entamé leurs cheminement dans son esprit pour atteindre ses lèvres. Même aujourd'hui, il n'est pas certain d'être prêt pour ce qu'ils signifiaient vraiment.  
Le sens, il l'avait trouvé dans son deuil du Paradis. Dean était sa lueur d'espoir au milieu de toute cette noirceur. Il n'y en avait qu'une, elle brillait comme un phare, et il savait, avec une certitude affolante, qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait – pas grand chose, à part sa vie –, tout pour qu'elle continue d'éclairer.  
C'était déjà le cas avant. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais ces sentiments étaient en lui depuis un longtemps avant qu'il s'en rende compte. Simplement, quand il était un ange, il y avait tellement de lumières autour de lui qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. À vrai dire, il ignorait complètement ce que cela voulait dire, parce que les anges n'étaient faits que pour obéir aux ordres. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour avoir des émotions ou pour s'attacher à qui que ce soit, ni pour fricoter avec des humains et apprendre d'eux ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
Ils n'étaient pas fait pour aimer ; pourtant il avait aimé Dean Winchester avec une force qui le dépassait, qui empêchait son raisonnement si logique, si fiable, son angélique sagesse, de s'appliquer. À ce moment-là, il voulait être libre, libre, parce que ça lui permettait de rester avec lui. Même si ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble était simple, comme de discuter ou de rester assis côte à côte à écouter la respiration de l'autre, c'était un _vrai_ bonheur. C'était bon, c'était juste, ça s'imposait comme une évidence, et c'était ça qu'il voulait vivre, éternellement : c'était son image du Paradis. Castiel croyait qu'il aimerait être libre, alors que ce n'était qu'une plus-value de ce qu'il aimait avant toutes choses : il aimait ce garçon fragile qui portait courageusement le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il aimait cet homme difficile qu'est Dean Winchester.  
Et voilà qu'il lui faisait sa déclaration, sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences, parce qu'ils en étaient là. A la fin du monde, où plus rien d'autre ne comptait plus que cette vérité durement acquise.  
Les doigts se raidirent dans ses cheveux. Dean ne dit rien. Cependant, il le serra plus fort contre lui, à l'en étouffer.

Ils avaient fini par trouver des réfugiés dans un camp protégé par l'armée – du moins, ce qui restait de leur armée. Avant que les médias ne cessent d'émettre, ils disaient tous que les pertes avaient été énormes. Les scientifiques ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, le virus s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre, et les soldats avaient été les premiers touchés lors des combats.  
La première nuit, Dean avait disparu au bras d'une fille. La nuit suivante, au bras d'une autre. Il les charmait toutes, avec son beau sourire menteur et son regard qui en avait trop vu.  
Castiel n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de cela ; il avait peur que Dean veuille l'abandonner au profit de la meilleure candidate postulante – et elles étaient un petit nombre.  
Cas devinait ce qu'il faisait avec elles à la nuit tombée.  
Lui, il ne pouvait pas _offrir_ ça à Dean. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle, et pour l'instant, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.  
Il découvrait que les corps pouvaient être attirants, d'une certaine façon, mais tout ça manquait d'alchimie ; quand il y réfléchissait un peu trop, son intérêt retombait.  
Avec Dean, ça marchait. Avec Dean, il avait du désir : celui de se rouler au creux de sa poitrine, tout contre son cœur battant, et de se gaver de la chaleur rassurante de son corps, de l'odeur de sa peau, de sa présence, de son contact. < Néanmoins, Dean n'était pas là, trouvant quelques consolations ailleurs. Cas n'était pas d'un caractère rancunier, mais c'était trop pour lui. Il les détestait toutes. Il était malheureux, il dormait mal, il était seul, et Dean l'évitait depuis qu'ils étaient ici. C'est comme ça qu'il avait découvert la drogue. Au début, c'était juste pour essayer, parce qu'il était curieux ; l'herbe lui faisait vraiment du bien. Ensuite il avait goûté à quelques médicaments qui lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il se fichait de ce qui allait lui arriver quand un garçon l'avait entraîné à l'écart ; il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui enlevait son pantalon, mais pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Pas du mal en tout cas.  
En fait, quand l'autre s'était mis à le sucer, il avait même réussi, sous l'influence des substances qu'il avait ingéré, à trouver ça agréable ; ce n'était pas intéressant spirituellement, mais physiologiquement, c'était plus facile de se laisser aller sous les attentions pressantes de son « camarade de jeu » que d'atteindre une véritable osmose. Il avait jouit, il s'était crispé ; il avait même _crié_ _son_ _nom_ , et le jeune inconnu à genoux s'était enfui en s'essuyant la bouche, mécontent et effrayé d'être vu. Mais les gens se moquaient bien de ce qui se tramait dans les recoins du camp, trop occupées à survivre, et Castiel avait dû se rhabiller tout seul, maladroitement, un peu déboussolé.

« J'ai eu un rapport sexuel, cet après-midi. », lança Castiel à Dean sur le ton de la confidence en le croisant tandis que ce dernier revenait d'une de ses escapades.  
Le chasseur cligna des yeux et son expression se durcit. Tout à coup il faisait penser à une lame de couteau, et Cas s'en voulu pour cette petite vengeance mesquine. Il aimait toujours cet homme, passionnément, sans mesure, et c'était pour ça qu'il voulait tellement lui faire mal ; parce qu'il l'avait trahi. Il redoutait son indifférence.  
A une autre époque, Dean l'aurait félicité. Il lui aurait posé des questions, peut-être avec un sourire un peu faux qui dissimulait une légère déception. A une époque où Cas n'avait pas fait sa déclaration, une époque où Dean voulait que son ami devienne un humain à part entière, pour qu'ils puissent être sur un seuil d'égalité. Vivre ensemble les mêmes choses, partager le plaisir identique d'être l'un avec l'autre ; finalement, les filles et les coucheries n'étaient pas si importantes, elles n'avaient été là que pour combler un vide, soulager une frustration sexuelle, pas prendre la place de son meilleur ami – _la seule personne à l'accepter entièrement_ alors que lui-même n'y parvenait pas.  
Sauf que c'était une époque révolue depuis longtemps, et Castiel lui avait sans doute fait plus de peine qui ne l'avait voulu, car une larme roula sur la joue du chasseur. C'était honteux, c'était être faible, et Dean se détourna vivement pour cacher qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment endurci – que s'éloigner volontairement de Cas ne l'avait pas rendu plus déterminé.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas une déclaration explicite, mais pour Castiel, c'était assez pour tout effacer : la rancune, la tristesse, le sentiment d'abandon. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.  
« Dean. »  
Soudain un bruit d'explosion fit trembler la terre sous leurs pieds, et des hurlements de terreur retentirent dans l'air nocturne, les statufiant sur place. Une lumière brûlante éclaira la nuit, déchirant les ténèbres, et les mitraillettes se mirent à tirer un peu partout, avec frénésie. C'était comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton pour passer de nuit paisible à danger imminent en une fraction de seconde.  
L'ancien ange eut une brève pensée pour son dealer, le jeune homme dont le visage lui revenait en mémoire, les lèvres brillantes de son sperme. Ce n'était pas une pensée réjouissante, et il aurait aimé l'évacuer, ainsi que le rappel désarçonnant du soulagement qui l'avait envahi alors.  
Tout à coup, Dean lui attrapa le poignet, et quand Cas leva les yeux, il croisa son regard vert, brillant et paniqué – _son phare, sa lueur d'espoir_. Il comprit qu'il ne ferait jamais l'amour avec quiconque. Il baiserait peut-être, parce que son corps le pouvait, parce que ça le soulageait physiquement, comme la drogue l'esprit, mais c'était tout.  
« Il faut partir ! MAINTENANT ! »  
\- Mais...et les autres, demanda Castiel en regardant autour de lui le feu se répandre.  
Il était épouvanté. Il réalisait combien il était vulnérable, sans arme et encore sous l'effet de la drogue. Dean l'avait remarqué aussi, qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre ou l'aider à organiser le sauvetage des gens. Qu'il pourrait bien y rester s'ils ne bougeaient pas d'ici.  
\- On n'a plus le temps !, décida Dean en se mettant à courir, les doigts serrés sur le poignet de son ange. Il fuirent le camp à bord de l'impala sans regarder en arrière.

Le moteur grondait comme un chien enragé, et Castiel était allongé sur la banquette arrière, épuisé, observant Dean dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il voyait son front plissé par la culpabilité, et il avait mal pour lui. Il savait ce que cette fuite lui avait coûté.  
Pourtant il était heureux. Parce que c'était lui que Dean avait choisi d'emmener.  
« Où va-t-on ? », demanda Cas.  
\- Sioux Falls, répondit sèchement Dean.  
Le silence s'installa, mais il était confortable, et Castiel s'endormit apaisé.


	5. Sexe chez beaux-parents - originale, par Opelleam

**Sujet :** Sexe chez beaux-parents.  
 **Fandom :** Originale.  
 **Auteur :** Opelleam.

 

**Câlin chez beau-papa et belle-maman :  
une aventure de Léa & Pierre.**

La première fois que Léa et Pierre font l'amour chez les parents de ce dernier resterait dans leurs mémoires comme : un souvenir à la fois comique et embarrassant pour Léa, un exemple typique de la façon dont « tu te prends la tête pour des choses futiles que n'importe qui d'autre laisserait couler » pour Pierre.

Sans vouloir prendre la défense de Léa, et au risque de paraître, de par ma condition de femme, de parti pris, je dirais quand même que cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment tort. Mais, je m'en voudrais de vous imposer mon propre jugement et je vous propose donc de vous faire votre idée. Remontons donc légèrement dans le temps.

La scène se déroule dans l'ancienne chambre d'enfant de Pierre, depuis longtemps transformée en chambre d'amis. Étroite, le lit double qui a pris la place de celui une personne en occupe la majeure partie, n'offrant à ses occupants qu'un petit espace, de chaque côté, pour passer, plus large vers l'entrée pour poser leurs affaires et se dévêtir. Comme dit plus tôt, c'est là la première fois que le jeune couple a l'occasion d'y dormir. Léa n'a rencontré ses beaux-parents qu'à deux reprises avant cela, autant dire qu'elle n'est pas encore complètement à l'aise en ce lieu étranger, pas plus qu'avec eux.

Cette dernière se trouve déjà sous les couvertures, pieds bien au chaud dans une paire de chaussettes et un long pyjama (dont elle avait presque oublié l'existence, cadeau de sa grand-mère maternelle trois ans plus tôt), extirpé d'un fond de tiroir, sur le corps. Reconnaissons pour sa défense que : d'une, elle ne peut décemment pas descendre le lendemain matin dans la cuisine de ses beaux-parents en petite nuisette sexy de deux : ma foi le chauffage, bien qu'ouvert le matin même par la mère de Pierre, n'a guère eu le temps de faire son office, malgré la petitesse de la pièce et la jeune femme est gelée.

Pierre, lui, habitué sans doute, se tient devant le lit, sa petite idée en tête. Tendons donc un peu l'oreille.

« Allez.

— Non.

— Oh, allez.

— Non, pas avec tes parents à côté.

— Ils ne sont pas à côté, ils sont à l'étage au-dessus. Et puis, à partir de demain, il y a toute la smala qui débarque et là, c'est clair que c'est mort pour les cinq prochains jours.

— Eh ben, tant pis. »

Léa s'enfonce alors sous les couvertures, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Hors de question de faire l'amour maintenant. Bien sûr, son cher et tendre, lui, n'abandonne pas aussi vite. Petit sourire charmeur en coin, il lance son offensive.

« Franchement ? Tu résisterais à ça ? ».

Il fait alors voler son tee-shirt, dévoilant un torse musclé et commence à danser sur une musique imaginaire. L'humour a, jusque-là, toujours été un bon moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec elle. Et se ridiculiser dans le processus ne lui pose absolument aucun problème, comme peuvent en attester ses déhanchements pour le moins… sujets à amélioration. Léa cache son sourire derrière la couette, mais ses yeux rieurs la trahissent déjà.

« Pense que tu ne pourras pas profiter de mon superbe petit cul pendant quatre lonnnnngs jours. »

Le dandinement de fesses qui s'en suit la fait glousser bêtement.

« Et ça non plus ! » ajoute-t-il en se retournant, son sexe à moitié érigé. Quand il reprend sa petite danse, faisant balancer ses testicules par la même occasion, la scène est si cocasse et idiote que sa compagne éclate de rire : vaincue.

Pierre saute alors sur le lit, fier de lui, cela va s'en dire.

« D'accord, mais rapide », cède finalement Léa.

Il négocierait bien sur ce dernier point, mais lui et sa verge ne prennent que deux secondes avant de conclure qu'un petit coup rapide vaut mieux que rien du tout.

Il pénètre alors sous la couette. Léa ne retient pas un grognement quand la chaleur que son corps avait commencée à transmettre aux draps s'envole en un coup de vent.

Au départ, tout va bien. Le baiser, simple contact des lèvres, s'approfondit rapidement, leurs langues s'emmêlent et se taquinent, un peu de salive se répand entre eux et autour de leurs bouches mais ils ne s'en plaignent pas. Pierre défait hâtivement sa compagne de son bas de pyjama et, au vu du grognement qu'elle émet parce qu'elle a froid, n'envisage même pas de la débarrasser de ses chaussettes. De toute manière, il n'a pas plus envie que ça de se taper ses pieds froids sur les cuisses et les fesses, déjà que ses mains lui filent la chair de poule. Son haut de pyjama se fait ouvrir par contre et si elle râle, pour la forme, quand l'air froid s'attaque à ses tétons humides d'avoir été léchés par son amant, elle en apprécie bien trop la caresse pour l'empêcher d'y revenir. L'entrejambe humide, elle écarte les cuisses naturellement quand il y glisse la main, lui rendant la pareille en le masturbant. Elle ne retient pas un sourire quand Pierre grogne un coup quand ses doigts congelés (dont on se demande si le sang y circule) se posent sur sa verge brûlante.

Ils en sont aux choses sérieuses quand justement tout se corse.

Pierre vient de pénétrer Léa et commence à bouger et :

« C'est le lit qui fait ce bruit ?! s'exclame celle-ci, ses yeux observant leur couche comme si elle était vivante.

— Ah ben, qui dit vieux lit en bois dit grincements, s'amuse son compagnon, reprenant ses mouvements que la jeune femme avait interrompu d'un plaquage des mains sur son torse.

— Non, mais on va rameuter toute la maison, c'est pas possible.

— Mais non. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais l'amour dans ce lit et personne ne m'a jamais rien dit.

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont rien entendu. Hors de question que tes parents sachent qu'on fait l'amour. »

La remarque a le don de faire éclater de rire Pierre.

« Tu imagines bien qu'ils se doutent que nous avons une vie sexuelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Léa émet un grognement agacé avant de poursuivre.

« Évidemment, mais entre savoir et être témoin, y'a une différence.

— Mais allez, détends-toi.

— Non ! »

Pierre lève les yeux au ciel, c'est pas que ça le ferait débander le petit débat mais clairement, son excitation en prend un coup. Mais, il ne sera pas dit qu'il n'a pas de la ressource.

« Mets-toi dans l'autre sens, ça devrait moins grincer. »

Léa lui adresse un regard suspicieux, avant de se décider à obtempérer. Maintenant qu'ils en sont là… Ils se meuvent sur le côté, version amibe pour que Pierre ne quitte pas son corps. La position est moins confortable, surtout pour lui qui déborde du matelas mais il ne se plaint pas et reprend rapidement son activité.

Le lit grince bien toujours un peu mais le plaisir que Léa ressent lui fait oublier cette gêne jusqu'à…

« C'était quoi ça ? demande-t-elle en se contractant vivement.

— Quoi ?

— Ce bruit-là, y'a quelqu'un dans le couloir ? chuchote-t-elle.

— Si c'est nul à chier ce que je te fais, tu peux me le dire directement.

— Rhô, fais pas l'andouille, ronchonne Léa alors qu'elle se redresse, l'oreille à l'affût, là, là, tu as entendu. »

Effectivement, on entend des grincements.

« C'est du parquet au sol, ça travaille c'est tout. Il n'y a personne.

— Et moi, je te dis que si. Pousse-toi », insiste-t-elle, alors qu'elle se dégage de son étreinte.

Pierre jette un coup d'œil à sa verge, comme si elle était capable de lui répondre et de lui dire « Oui, je suis d'accord, elle fait chier là. »

« Non, mais Léa franchement, faut arrêter la parano. Je te dis qu'il n'y a personne, c'est une vieille maison, les vieilles maisons, c'est comme les vieux lits, ça craque, ça grince. Alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à autre chose et finir ce qu'on a commencé ? »

La jeune femme décide quand même d'en avoir le cœur net et se lève, réajustant son haut de pyjama avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir en mode ninja. Pierre l'observe en se disant que sa nénette est foldingue.

Bien sûr, comme il l'a prévu, le couloir est désert.

« Je te l'avais dit, se vante-t-il.

— Mouais.

— On peut reprendre avant que j'aie définitivement perdu l'envie ?

— Hé, t'es pas le seul que ça coupe alors ça va bien, hein !

— Tu vas quand même pas m'accuser de…

— Laisse tomber. »

Avec autant de grâce qu'un colonel des paras, elle revient vers le lit, s'allonge devant son compagnon et écarte les jambes.

« Bon, on y va ou tu attends la Saint-Glinglin ? »

Pierre s'arrête et la contemple un instant.

« Quoi ?

— Tu as conscience que ça ne me donne pas du tout envie là ? et la Saint-Glinglin ? Sérieusement, j'ai pas entendu cette expression depuis des lustres.

— On est là pour faire de la rhétorique ou pour faire l'amour. »

Le « ce que tu peux être chiante » est suffisamment marmonné pour qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et ils reprennent leur petite affaire.

Si Pierre n'était pas aussi proche de sa délivrance, il réagirait au fait que Léa n'est pas du tout dans ce qu'ils font mais qu'elle reste à l'affût du moindre bruit. Mais, il sait qu'il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup plus pour jouir et ma foi, ce serait une fin plutôt positive à ce fiasco.

Et alors qu'il y est presque, Léa l'arrête de nouveau.

« Mais quoi merde ! crie-t-il de frustration.

— Un bruit dans le couloir.

— Putain Léa, y'a pas de bruit ailleurs que dans ta tê… »

Mais le léger toc qui retentit à la porte, le coupe dans sa phrase. Pierre s'arrête, tend l'oreille : un nouveau toc.

« Euh… oui ? », tente-t-il.

Sous lui, Léa lui adresse le regard qu'il sait traduire par : « je te l'avais bien dit ».

« C'est moi, je me demandais si vous vouliez une couverture supplémentaire ? »

La voix de la mère de Pierre leur parvient un peu étouffée au travers de la porte.

« Non, non, ça va, répond son fils.

— Vous êtes sûrs ?

— Oui, oui.

— D'accord. »

Pour Pierre, il est certain que si sa mère s'est permis de frapper c'est qu'elle n'a rien entendu et il s'apprête à le dire à Léa parce qu'il est hors de question qu'elle ait le dernier mot quand il est clair qu'elle a tort.

« Mais laisse, Régine, je crois qu'ils ont trouvé comment se réchauffer. »

Indigne père, pense Pierre alors que Léa s'extirpe une nouvelle fois en mode panique.

« Oh mon Dieu, murmure-t-elle, je ne vais jamais pouvoir les regarder en face demain. »

Pierre soupire, la semaine va être longue…


	6. Sexe au téléphone - originale, par Autumni

**Sujet :** Sexe au téléphone.  
 **Fandom :** Originale.  
 **Auteur :** Automni.

 

**Écoute sa voix, laisse-toi porter et danse**

La première fois qu'elle avait tenté l'expérience datait maintenant de quelques mois. Elle ne regrettait pas, mais elle avait tendance à ressentir une importante gène lorsque le souvenir de cette soirée venait titiller ses sens.  
Ce soir-là, le silence inhabituel de l'appartement qu'elle louait depuis l'été dernier l'avait rassuré. Elle s'était tout naturellement dirigée vers la salle de bain, franchissant le séjour pour y arriver. Elle aimait la petitesse de l'endroit, elle y avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, une chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bain et un débarras qui lui servait maintenant d'atelier. Alors que ses pieds nus frôlaient le carrelage frais du sol, un long frisson couru le long de son dos. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre et récupérer un semblant de calme. Sa journée avait été éprouvante. Elle n'aimait pas le jeudi, et ne l'aimerait probablement jamais.   
Elle s'immobilisa un instant devant le large miroir qui mangeait la moitié du mur à sa droite. Son visage reflétait toute la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines, son teint était un peu plus pâle et ses cernes, qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler derrière un baume, étaient bien visibles. Elle soupira et tourna le dos à la glace, retirant rapidement ses vêtements pour se glisser avec délice sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'y poser ne serait-ce que le plus petit doigt de pieds que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle ronchonna pour la forme et enfila son peignoir bordeaux, elle se doutait déjà de qui serait à l'autre bout du fil. Bien sur, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais son petit-ami, en déplacement pour le reste du mois, avait tendance à devenir agaçant.  
  
« Allô ?  
  
\- Bonsoir Alice, répondit-il d'un ton suave.  
  
\- Morgan. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu rentres dans moins d'une semaine.  
  
\- Oh allez, ne dis pas que ça ne te manque pas à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Elle fronça le nez d'un air de dégoût, Morgan avait bu, ça s'entendait, ce ton suave presque aguicheur elle ne lui connaissait que quand il avait bu. Oh non, il n'était pas du genre à crier à toutes heures, mais il avait cette voix forte et froide qui l'avait fait craquée le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, et qui ne le quittait que lorsqu'il buvait.  
  
« J'en ai envie Alice, et je sais que toi aussi, ça fait longtemps...  
  
\- Morgan, c'est pas le moment, je viens de rentrer.   
  
\- Justement, c'est le meilleur moment, allez, allonge-toi sur le canapé... Tu verras on va s'amuser.  
  
\- Morgan ! On est au téléphone merde. Tu peux pas attendre de rentrer pour ça ?  
  
\- Alice... »  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant, et elle ne put empêcher une petite vague de chaleur de s'emparer de son corps à l'entente de son prénom gémit avec une telle langueur. Pourquoi diable ne raccrochait-elle pas ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à décrocher dès que son nom apparaissait ? Pourquoi trouvait-elle la situation de plus en plus érotique ? Pourquoi s'était-elle donc assise sur son lit ?  
  
« Quand je ferme les yeux Alice... Ce sont tes mains qui courent sur mon ventre... Tes mains si douces...   
  
\- Morgan... C'est pas sérieux, arrêtes. »  
  
Sa voix était loin d'être convaincante, elle sentait ses barrières tomber une à une. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui résister, il avait ce charme et cette assurance qui vous faisait ployer comme un roseau sous le vent. Et Alice, bien qu'elle lui tienne tête dans la plupart des domaines, n'arrivait jamais à le faire dans ce domaine précis, elle se laissait toujours emporter, ses sensations l'entraînait bien loin, tout autant que l'appréhension et l'excitation qui lui retournaient l'estomac en ce moment même.   
Elle s'était laissée retomber sur son lit, bien calée entre ses coussins, immobile, attentive au souffle et aux mots de Morgan, réceptive et pourtant figée par l'angoisse de le faire.  
  
« T'en crèves d'envie chaton... Je l'entends... »  
  
Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait parce qu'il avait raison et qu'elle en était consciente. Après tout, il avait peut-être raison... Elle était toute seule dans son appartement, personne pour la surprendre ni pour l'entendre. Et puis, ce serait la seule et unique fois.  
  
« Ok, ok. C'est bon Morgan. Mais juste cinq minutes.  
  
\- Oh oui Alice... Alors dis-moi, dis-moi ce que tu rêves que je te fasse. »  
  
Elle se laissait submerger par ses émotions, par la sensation de redécouvrir ces caresses qu'elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de se prodiguer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un autre le faisait à sa place. Depuis qu'elle était avec Morgan, et peut-être même un peu avant, elle n'avait plus laissé sa main naviguer sur son corps de cette façon, frôler sa poitrine et ses tétons sensibles, effleurer la peau douce de ses cuisses. Son envie et son excitation grimpaient en flèche, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son interlocuteur qui, lui aussi, en profitait et prenait un malin plaisir à la faire flancher.  
Le téléphone gisait à côté de son visage, haut-parleur enclenché, presque collé à son oreille. Les yeux clos, elle se laissait guider par la voix grave de Morgan, ses mains avaient suivi le tracé évoqué par sa voix, si naturellement qu'elle s'en était un peu effrayée. Mais plus la tension en elle grimpait, plus sa perception de la réalité s’effritait, elle se confondait, elle se perdait.   
  
« Ali... Encore... »  
  
Ce surnom qu'il n'utilisait que dans les moments les plus tendres de leur relation venait de la faire décoller. Elle se laissa bercer par la force de son orgasme, écoutant avec délectation Morgan en faire de même dans un dernier gémissement en son nom. Ses membres engourdis la laissait pantelante, que venait-il de se passer au juste ?  
  
« Je t'aime Ali. »  
  
Elle allait répondre, mais Morgan raccrocha, sûrement trop habitué au fait qu'elle ne le fasse pas, ou qu'elle change de sujet, trop pudique et gênée pour oser ne serait-ce que de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le lui montrait, comme cette fois-là, cette soirée-là.


	7. D/s - originale, par Gossip Coco

**Sujet :** Domination et soumission.  
 **Fandom :** Originale.  
 **Auteur :** Gossip Coco.

 

**Aux creux de ses mains**

La première fois que Max avait accepté de jouer du piano avec Alex pour seul spectateur, elle savait qu’elle laissait volontairement le jeune homme lui montrer sa façon particulière de l’aimer. Dès le début de leur relation étrange, en pointillé dans leurs vies respectives, Alex lui avait clairement signifié qu’il appréciait tenir les rennes dans ses rapports amoureux avec ses partenaires, homme comme femme. Mais Max représentait à ses yeux quelque chose de plus intense et profond qu’avec ses précédentes conquêtes. Ce n’était pas uniquement sexuel. Parce qu’elle était comme lui, un peu marginale, un peu anarchiste, déphasée avec son temps et son époque. Et cela se ressentait dans sa musique, bien que Max jouait principalement dans le répertoire classique. Sa touche personnelle était véritablement spéciale, aux yeux d’Alex.  
« Quand tu joues, on sent que ce n’est pas simplement nous faire partager une mélodie, lui avait-il dit la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. C’est tout ton être, tout ton corps qui nous invitent dans ton univers. »  
La jeune femme l’avait regardé, étonnée et surprise. Issue de la prestigieuse école Mozart de Salzbourg où elle avait étudié simultanément le piano et le violon, elle n’avait pas cherché à intégrer l’Orchestre Philarmonique de Vienne malgré les recommandations de ses professeurs. Elle vivait de petits expédients, jouait parfois des morceaux de Strauss ou de Bach dans la rue ou dans des restaurants pour des soirées spéciales. Beaucoup de ses camarades la considéraient comme une sorte d’extraterrestre et elle-même ne se sentait pas à son aise dans la société des hommes.  
Ce fut Alex qui chamboula son existence lorsqu’il l’attendit à la fin d’une de ses innombrables prestations au Das Schick pour lui déclarer de but en blanc qu’il voulait tout savoir sur elle, insinuant qu‘elle représentait bien plus qu‘une musicienne à ses yeux. Max y avait lu qu’il la désirait avec ardeur.  
  
Leur relation était en vérité bien spéciale. Ils ne se voyaient que peu. Leurs étreintes furtives avaient ce goût amer de l’éphémère mais réellement inoubliable, tant par son intensité que par la passion qu‘ils consentaient à donner. Alex avait peu brodé sur sa vie, si ce n’était qu’il était archiviste dans la bibliothèque d’un lycée, qu’il vivait seul et qu’il était végétarien. Il avait toujours cette démarche un peu claudicante, portant son éternelle veste noire délavée et des jeans à moitiés déchirés. Sinon, il ne parlait que peu de lui. Comme Max, d’ailleurs. Puis, un soir, Alex avait avoué ses penchants à Max. Elle n’avait pas vraiment réagi à cet aveu. Elle s’était rhabillée en vitesse avant de disparaître dans les rues de la capitale de la valse. Sa vie était d’ailleurs comme une danse sur un volcan, avait-elle songé alors qu’elle longeait le Burgtheater. Mais elle ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences des désirs particuliers de son amant. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas vraiment quand ils se reverraient ni même s’ils se reverraient. Il était un courant d’air dans son existence. Comme bien des choses.  
  
Puis, il lui avait subitement demandé de lui jouer du piano alors qu‘elle finissait de jouer un morceau de Vivaldi dans la rue, la surprenant alors qu‘elle ne l‘attendait pas. Max avait su qu’elle connaîtrait une façon d’aimer différente de tout ce qu’elle avait connu jusque là. Se remettre entièrement entre les désirs d’un autre. Se laisser guider dans un monde de ténèbres. Les ténèbres d‘Alex. Et pour cette grande première, Alex lui avait demandé de jouer vêtue d’un corset de brocard noir, d’un slip de satin également noir, de bas auto-fixant et d‘une paire d‘escarpins aux talons à la hauteur vertigineuse. Seul, un épais manteau en fausse fourrure cacherait sa tenue pour le moins surprenante. Et, pour la première fois, Max avait l’impression d’être réellement vivante. Elle s’abandonnait aux mains d’un homme dont elle ne savait au final rien. Mais peut être était-ce pour cela, que cela était aussi simple. Elle n’attendait rien de lui d’un point de vue sentimental comme lui ne cherchait pas à savoir si elle avait d’autres amants ou même un copain régulier. Pourtant, obscurément, tous deux savaient qu’ils n’y avaient qu’eux, entre eux.  
  
Lorsqu’elle était arrivée dans la salle de musique du lycée dans lequel travaillait Alex, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Le jeune homme l’attendait dans la semi-pénombre.  
« Retire ton manteau et viens jouer, » lui fit-il en guise de salutations.  
Sans un mot, elle obtempéra mais avant qu’elle ne s’asseye pour se mettre à jouer, Alex l’enlaça brusquement avant de l’embrasser avec passion.  
« Je t’ai manqué? Lui chuchota-t-il.  
— Evidemment. » fut sa réponse à elle.  
Puis, il laissa s’installer au piano et commencer à jouer une nocturne de Chopin. Elle pensa durant quelques minutes que jouer au violon aurait été plus sensuel. Mais Alex lui avait préféré le piano.  
Alors qu’elle jouait depuis une demi-heure, Alex posa sa main sur son épaule nue avant de lui souffler à l’oreille :  
« Remets ton manteau et suis-moi. »  
Un peu surprise par ce changement imprévu et auquel elle ne s’attendait pas, elle sentit l’anxiété monter en elle. Sa musique lui avait-il déplu? N’était-elle finalement pas à la hauteur des attentes du jeune homme? Elle n’avait pas envie de mettre un point final à tout cela alors qu’enfin, elle touchait du bout des doigts la sensation d’être en vie.  
Un peu inquiète, Max remit son manteau. Lui saisissant la main, Alex l’entraîna hors de l’établissement avant de marcher d’un pas vif à travers les rues de la ville comme s’il avait le diable aux trousses. Max se sentit soudainement plus gênée que soucieuse. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude ni de se promener nue sous un manteau à une heure pareille ni même de marcher avec des chaussures pareilles.  
Finalement, Alex pénétra dans un restaurant coquet mais au charme désuet, rappelant par son mobilier la splendeur passée de l’empire austro-hongrois. Ce n’était pas le genre d’endroit que Max fréquentait en tant que cliente. Et cela la mit encore plus mal à l’aise. Pourtant, une vague d’excitation la parcourut. Elle commençait à cerner les attentes de son amant. Ce n’était qu’un jeu. Un jeu de pouvoir qu’il prenait plaisir à exercer sur elle, c’était évident. Elle devait remettre aux creux de ses mains tous les évènements de cette soirée. Inconsciemment, elle s’abandonna un peu plus à cet abandon en se calant confortablement sur sa chaise alors qu’Alex passait commande de leurs menus.  
Ils parlèrent à bâtons rompus durant tout le repas ; Alex questionnant Max sur ses années passées à l’école Mozart. Elle lui répondit qu’à cette époque, seule la musique avait compté. Elle avait eu un ou deux petits copains, rien de bien extraordinaire. Quand, soudain, Alex la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui demander :  
« Ces jeux auxquels je pense et auxquels tu as forcément pensés… Veux-tu vraiment te livrer à moi? N‘éprouves-tu pas de peur? Parce que je suis très exigeant, en la matière. »  
Max le dévisagea, sans un mot. Des pensées brûlantes défilèrent dans son esprit. Et cela redoubla son excitation. Jusqu’à présent, elle avait toujours été livrée à elle-même. Ses parents avaient été plutôt absents de sa vie qu’ils jugeaient plutôt dangereuse. Mais cela faisait presque trois ans qu’elle ne les avait pas revus, n’éprouvant pas l’envie de faire le voyage jusqu’à Aix-la-Chapelle. Personne ne l’avait vraiment guidée sur le chemin de la vie. Et, subitement, Alex qui vivait à l’envers traçait pour elle une route pavée de désirs secrets, de jeux mystérieux, à leurs images à tout deux, loin des conventions qu‘ils avaient rejetées depuis longtemps.  
Elle laissa éclore un léger sourire narquois.  
« Tu penses que tu en seras capable? » lui murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse.  
  
Ils finirent de manger rapidement avant qu’Alex ne l’emmène pour la première fois à son appartement. Une percée dans son intime à lui, un intime à l’image du jeune homme. Désordonné, des ouvrages aux sujets hétéroclites jonchant joyeusement le tapis du minuscule salon, une pile de vinyles débordant de son bureau encombré lui aussi de livres. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à se séduire mutuellement, ils étaient déjà dans une osmose qui se passaient de phrases toutes faites et de compliments au rabais.  
  
Pour la première fois, Max s’abandonna complètement à l’impétuosité d’Alex, à ses fantaisies pendant qu’ils firent véritablement l’amour.

 


	8. Dubcon - originale, par Matthew

**Sujet :** "La première fois que je ne voulais pas".  
 **Fandom :** Originale.  
 **Auteur :** Matthew.

 

**Le cœur de l'automne**

 

                 _La première fois que cela s’est produit ? Il ne l’avait pas voulu. Quand donc ? Ah, oui, c’était lors d’une de ces ternes journées de l’automne ; le cœur de l’automne qui n’est pas doré par les feuilles déjà mortes, mais seulement par le ciel qui perd sa couleur claire. La fraîcheur des jours qui fait frémir la chair pâle, enfouie sous les foulards chauds, n’avait, ce jour-là, rien de revigorant : pas un soupçon d’inspiration dans cet air saturé. Et pourtant, en cette terne journée dans le cœur de l’automne, la chaleur d’un seul être brûlait._  
  
 _Adrien connaissait Alexandre depuis six mois, par internet. Cela s’était produit un peu par hasard, sans que ce ne fût tout à fait nécessaire, quoiqu’Adrien n’eût jamais cru au hasard complet. Il suggérait toujours qu’une part de bienfaisance – et non le destin – agitait sa cloche, sonnant irrémédiablement un coup du sort bien dessiné. Seulement, ici, ça n’avait aucune nécessité. Les deux garçons avaient engagé la conversation un jour, un peu innocemment, que quelques amis communs avaient pu réunir sans même le penser. Au fil des mots et des confessions, les deux en étaient venus à s’avouer leurs tendances. Chaque fois qu’Adrien évoquait le sujet, un soudain malaise l’envahissait ; comme un chat qui vous saute à la gorge, passant sa griffe d’ivoire sur la peau fragile, et puis, partant, agitant la queue, tout fier. Il n’avait jamais eu la prétention de se définir totalement par le biais de trois termes ; parce que pour lui, l’amour – et non le sexe – était bien plus que des mots ! C’était un mélange harmonieux, avec un soupçon de gêne bien méprisable, qui dormait dans le fond de l’être, l’agitant doucement d’un élan galant pour l’être aimé. Et alors, lorsqu’un imprudent demandait, bien gaillard, qui méritait son amour, il répondait, d’une voix maligne, dissimulant tout un terrible mystère, qu’il s’agissait « d’autre chose, et voilà tout ». Mais justement, Adrien, par-delà ses propres mots, refusait que cette partie de lui pour les hommes s’exprime. Alexandre, lui, bien que rien ne se soit jamais produit, semblait confiant. D’une certaine manière, cela les rassurait tous les deux, de pouvoir se dire des choses si étrangères pour l’un, si banales pour l’autre. De toute manière, Adrien ne risquait pas grand-chose : les deux garçons vivaient à quelques trois-cents kilomètres l’un de l’autre._  
  
 _Cependant, Alexandre proposa qu’ils se revoient, une fois. Même si elle n’en eut pas les apparences, cette sentence tomba nette sur sa tête, un peu assommante, dérangeante même. Adrien s’imagina alors ce jeune homme, là, devant lui, devenu si étranger soudainement, distant d’une formidable distance de trois-cents kilomètres, qui surgit des ombres devant lui comme une terrible nouvelle. Et puis, bêtement en effet, Adrien accepta volontiers, parce que c’était Alexandre, qu’après tout, ils étaient amis, et que ces petits cœurs ne voulaient rien dire, vraiment rien, juste de la flatterie maladroite. De toute manière, Adrien se plaisait dans les illusions, bien plus confortables que la réalité. Mais, s’il avait eu un couteau sous la gorge, alors, il aurait avoué que, oui, il savait, et qu’il n’avait pourtant rien fait. Rien._  
  
 _Une voix retentit, d’une clarté confuse, annonçant une entrée en gare, probablement. Pourtant, rien n’apparaissait dans la foule grouillant devant les quais. Adrien demeurait adossé contre le mur, patient et anxieux, baladant son regard parmi les différentes têtes sans jamais reconnaître celle d’Alex. D’un coup alors, surgissant des ombres devant lui comme une bonne nouvelle, il était là, maintenant. Chacun sourit, pour de vrai. La peur retomba doucement, telle une plume délicate sur l’eau qui l’emporte, au loin, pour que jamais on ne la revoie. Les deux filèrent, loin de tout ce vacarme résonnant, qui tenait la tête et la secouait, pour, au final, rendre fou, ou peut-être réchauffer, car il faisait très frais. Ils discutèrent, de choses un peu stupides en fait : les gens ; non pas que ces gens soient stupides, mais pour la bonne raison que les personnes basses d’esprit parlent de personnes, et que les plus malins préfèrent débattre sur des idées. Pendant toute la paisible balade, rien n’offrait de soupçon, d’idée, de certitude quant aux motivations d’Alexandre ; car il s’agissait d’un ami, agissant comme tel, qui riait, qui levait ses yeux vers les hauts bâtiments – et non pas le ciel – et qui n’était pas bien différent de l’image qu’il donnait à travers un écran._  
  
 _Un petit parc se trouvait non loin de la maison d’Adrien. Un paradis vert et paisible, que personne ne fréquentait, parce que justement, c’était bien trop paisible. Dans l’air flottait quelque chose d’un peu plus chaleureux qu’à l’aube de la journée ; elle était moins terne, plus ensoleillée, avec quelques rayons rosés tout à fait charmants. Alex, lui, brillait toujours par ses petites anecdotes innocentes, celles que l’on raconte parce qu’on est peut-être gêné, ou bien, que cela nous tient à cœur – beaucoup de choses qui nous tiennent à cœur sont tues, pensait Adrien. Son discours se ponctuait de grands gestes, de grands pas, comme dans les pièces de théâtre, ces acteurs avec une telle amplitude qui fait vibrer ; quoiqu’Alexandre n’eût rien d’une pièce de théâtre à lui seul, mais captivant dans la vacuité de ses propos qui prenait des dimensions gigantesques, parce que ses mots s’adressaient à lui, rien que pour lui. Soudain, d’un coup, sans être brusque pourtant, Alex tendit ses mains devant Adrien, assis par terre, sur le sol humide. D’abord, il ne saisit pas, et puis, il les saisit, sans trop comprendre. Et puis, un câlin. Le contact physique, si proche. La gêne qui prend les joues. Alors qu’aujourd’hui, Adrien n’y avait plus pensé. Alors qu’aujourd’hui, tout avait déjoué ses petites illusions. Là, tout de suite, Alexandre les brisait, comme un miroir, qui éclate en morceaux, qui s’éparpillent, et qui deviennent blessants. Et cruellement, dans ce câlin, quelque chose de chaleureux demeurait. C’était bien ça, le genre de chose qui crève le cœur d’Adrien, parce qu’il se rappelait, oui, il se rappelait, comme l’écho d’un enfant qui hurle, qui hurle, trop fort._  
  
 _L’étreinte avait duré quelques secondes, qui, à Adrien, lui avaient paru des heures entières. Immédiatement, ils étaient rentrés, avec un silence un peu plus pesant. Ce n’était pas le silence plat, où ni le vent, ni les feuilles, ni Alexandre, ne murmuraient plus aucun mot. C’était le silence d’un fantôme, quelqu’un qui entend ronronner la vie autour de lui, mais qui ne l’habite pas. Adrien était devenu sourd et transparent, presque un miroir qui renvoie ce qu’on lui offre – c’est d’ailleurs ce qui fait tout le charme du miroir : la sensation ; le délicieux plaisir de s’offrir, à la fois au monde, et à nous-même, tout entier, se sentir plein et ne plus vivre par fragments d’instants._  
  
 _Oui, il fallait vivre entièrement. Cesser de trop penser. Ne plus envisager le gâteau – Alexandre ?! – comme vingt-quatre petits morceaux, ou deux larges parts, mais seulement comme un cœur doré, entier. Une bonne nouvelle que nous offre la vie, que l’on se donne, dans toute la splendeur du théâtre, fantastique. Ressentir le goût, rien que le goût, sans penser à ce qui donne des caries, les caries qui rongent le cœur et toute l’existence. Oui, maintenant, il fallait cesser, et se laisser submerger._  
 _**Une césure.**_  
  
         Nous jouions à la console, tranquillement, dans la chambre. Nous profitions, doucement, de cette soirée, sous la quiétude d’une lumière chaleureuse. Je jouais, les yeux figés sur l’écran, à côté d’Alexandre, un peu affalé sur le lit, mon lit confortable. Peut-être s’ennuyait-il, ou alors… quoi d’autre ? Aucune idée, plus d’idée. Dehors, on sonna les huit coups. Puis, tout innocemment, je proposai à Alexandre de jouer. Jouer. Le mot de trop, celui qui tue. Alors, ses deux yeux s’enflammèrent, comme des bougies. « Oui, j’ai envie de jouer, mais un peu autrement. ». Alex se jeta sur moi, soudainement, non pas comme un chat de la nuit, mais comme une bête affamée. Il avait faim, je pouvais le lire sur ses lèvres déjà humides. Ses yeux langoureux tentaient vainement de m’hypnotiser, alors que la terreur s’en chargeait bien mieux. J’étais tétanisé, comprenant son désir brûlant – _la chaleur d’un être... Non, non ! Il ne fallait plus penser, Adrien ne devait pas se perdre dans un fragment_ – qu’était le baiser. Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien, bien trop près. Je détournai le visage, ressentant alors le contact humide sur ma joue. Quelle horreur. Un frisson, le dégoût lui-même, empoigna mon cœur devenu fou. Je songeai alors à tous ces cœurs qui – non. Sa main redressa mon visage, crispé je le devinais. Je gémissais quelques « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? », « Arrête, s’il-te-plaît… », « Lâche-moi. ». Mais il ne m’écoutait pas. Seule son envie, son cœur, ou son sexe, dirigeaient ses doigts boudinés le long sur mon cou, un peu plus bas, sans jamais cesser de me baiser le coin des lèvres. Et puis, soudain, une sonnerie, qui retentit ! D’une force extraordinaire je repoussai le grossier personnage qui s’était positionné à quatre pattes au-dessus de mon corps allongé sur le matelas, accourant vers le four. Le repas était prêt, dieu merci. Comme si de rien était, je mettais la table – _Adrien se noyait dans l’illusion, à nouveau ; il disposa la porcelaine, le plat fumant, et tout ce qu’il faut, joliment, délicatement, réfugiant toute sa crainte dans une présentation tout à fait pittoresque, avec l’espoir niais de créer un miroir, gigantesque, dans lequel son image ne se refléterait pas_. Alex me rejoignit à table, et, étrangement, ne prononça pas un unique mot. Encore rougi par ces caresses et ces baisers, je tentais quelque chose de stupide, une phrase bateau qui ne veut rien dire, mais qui fait jacasser. Et il me raconta. Et nous discutions. J’oubliais alors ce qui venait de se produire, convaincu qu’il s’agissait d’une erreur. J’étais fier de moi, de cette distraction toute inventée.  
  
 _Adrien était encore parvenu à tisser un doux mensonge de ses propres mots. Et toujours demeurait le terrible spectre de la peur qui, durant ce repas de deux comédiens, flottait, menaçant, effroyable, qui fait frémir et qui crève les yeux, qui dégoulinent, qui dégoulinent, sans qu’aucun bandage ni pansement ne puisse gommer une telle vision d’horreur._  
  
         Nous retournions dans ma chambre. J’étais serein. Reposé. Et pourtant. Pourtant. Je franchis le seuil de la porte de ma chambre, puis, un claquement, terrible, comme un tambour qui éclate sous la pression trop forte. On, je veux dire, Alex me poussa négligemment contre le lit, encore ce lit, devenu une table de sacrifice, celui de mon corps. Aussitôt, nous nous retrouvions dans cette même position, pour la deuxième fois, et moi, j’étais d’un pâle cadavérique. Vraiment, il aurait pu se laver les dents, le cochon. Encore, encore, ses yeux brillaient d’une flamme qui me brûlait la peau, gravant tel un fer chaud une marque rouge et douloureuse. Alexandre opta alors pour une approche plus… tendre ? – _non, persuasive ; il allait atteindre son objectif final, celui qui fait briller le cœur, celui qui rend malheureux un autre_. Toujours, toujours, je refusais, détournant le regard, bien que ses mots, jusqu’alors seulement virtuels, effleurait mes oreilles que je voulais sourdes à cet instant.  
  
         Même au bout d’une heure, toute entière, qui ne m’était pas parue comme une seconde seulement, mon corps refusait, je refusais. Mais voilà. Dehors, au loin, on sonna les dix coups. _C’est sûrement à cette heure irrévocable que sa volonté, que le temps et la fatigue avaient fragmentée, se fissura pour éclater, en des milliers de fragments de verre._ Il m’embrassa. Il y parvint, dans un triomphe plein de ténèbres, car je n’avais plus la force de résister et de me soulever contre un « ami », et contre, je devais l’admettre, cette partie de moi que je poignarde, sur l’autel du sacrifice, avec la dague de la raison et de la terreur. Je sentais ce contact humide, que je n’avais que trop peu ressenti auparavant, qui était, je devais l’admettre, agréable. Alors, pourquoi Alexandre ? Pourquoi, Alexandre ? Soudain, tout s’emballa, si rapide. Je sentais que dans ce baiser résidait une clé, ouvrant des portes, jusqu’alors verrouillées. Sa main dégringola le long de mon corps alors pris d’un frisson glacial. Je me crispai. J’avais peur, je ne voulais pas de ça. Seulement, sa « volonté » était plus forte. _Adrien se dit alors que c’était bien honteux que les pulsions soient plus fortes que la volonté, écrasée, piétinée, enfouie et enterrée sous la terre humide du petit paradis vert, où personne ne se balade jamais, parce qu’il y demeurent les volontés mortes_ __. Oui, ses pulsions avaient enterrées ma _volonté_ et ma pudeur, j’avais _raison_ , je le _savais_. Alors, je tombais, je tombais, et ses mains descendaient, descendaient, j’étais incapable de résister davantage. Et, oui, je l’admettais, je ne disais plus non. Un non auquel il avait été sourd tout ce _temps_ durant. Ah, oui, cette sensation, si agréable. Je comprenais pourquoi tous les hommes adoraient ça. Soudain, le retour à la _réalité_ , terrible. Que venais-je de _faire_ ? Qu’avait _-il_ fait ? _Quelle honte. S’il l’avait pu, Adrien aurait saisi cette dague, et sur l’autel du sacrifice, aurait poignardé cette part de lui, et puis, lui, tout entier, dans ce fragment d’instant, qui demeurait une heure entière._  
  
         Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il faisait tout cela, il m’avait répondu, avec une sincérité absolue que je n’avais alors jamais pu discerner avant : « Parce que je suis amoureux, et qu’aujourd’hui encore, je suis tombé amoureux. ». _Mais Adrien le détestait, maintenant._  
  
 _Adrien avait raccompagné Alexandre jusqu’à la gare, froide, silencieuse, en cette journée brumeuse, le brouillard qui rend aveugle. En revenant chez lui, le garçon eut alors une terrible vérité, surgissant des ombres comme une mauvaise nouvelle. Dans le train de la gare, Alexandre avait volé, oui, dérobé, son corps seulement ; il ne lui restait plus qu’un pantin qui ne lui appartenait plus, mais qu’il contrôlait, car l’esprit n’a, pour l’œil, aucune présence, et justement, Adrien songeait à cet attribut, qu’il pensait ne pas avoir : il demeurait d’une discrétion tantôt remarquable, s’éclipsant doucement des souvenirs, ce qui le tuait, encore un peu plus, à chaque seconde, qui craque en un éclat. Alexandre l’oublierait un jour, dieu merci. Et ce qui était terrible, vraiment, l’horreur qui coupe le souffle, qui fait pâlir, qui fait pleurer, n’était, ni plus, ni moins, la mémoire d’Adrien. Il devait l’admettre, et, à vrai dire, il l’admettait maintenant : ce démon était entré dans sa vie, définitivement, et aucune gomme n’effacerait cette coupure qu’il avait sur le cœur, et sur son corps qui n’était plus sien ; ce corps qu’il pensait loin, à quelques trois-cents kilomètres de là, dérobé, volé, et mort, simplement._  
  
 _La première fois que cela s’est produit, il ne l’avait pas voulu. Et pourtant, en cette terne journée dans le cœur de l’automne, la chaleur d’un seul être brûlait, dans un train, loin. C’était la dernière fois. Adieu._


	9. Sexualité de groupe - originale, par Kumfu

**Sujet :** Sexualité de groupe.  
 **Fandom :** Originale.  
 **Auteur :** Kumfu.

 

**Sa propre normalité**

La première fois qu'elle a un rapport sexuel à trois, c'est sa première fois tout court, et elle songe déjà à quel point elle dévie de la normalité. Elle se demande ce qu'en diraient Natacha et Stella, et surtout cette commère de Stéphanie, si elles savaient. Alors elle n'en parle pas et elle les laisse continuer à se lamenter sur son caractère effacé et à essayer à l'occasion de la « décoincer » en lui présentant divers garçons de son lycée. À chaque fois, elle se montre trop réservée pour laisser naître chez ces derniers le moindre espoir à son sujet, ce qui lui convient parfaitement. Elle a déjà Johan et, si elle préfère cacher sa relation avec lui de peur que les autres la salissent de leur curiosité, elle n'a besoin de personne d'autre pour se sentir heureuse.

La première fois qu'elle recommence, ils sont un de plus, et elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit déjà pour elle de sa propre normalité. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé auparavant avec Johan et ils ont eu raison de ne pas le faire. Pour lui comme elle, ça parait juste simple, tout comme pour l'ami de Johan la fois précédente et ces deux-là maintenant. Aucun ne se pose d'ailleurs de questions et elle en fait autant. Elle est présente, elle a leur attention à tous, et leurs baisers sur le grain de sa peau suffisent amplement à lui engourdir l'esprit et à la faire se tendre vers chacun de leurs gestes. Certains penseraient, en la voyant ainsi, qu'elle est manipulée, qu'elle est trop jeune, qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser traiter ainsi, mais elle ne trouve pas qu'elle « se laisse » ni même qu'elle est « traitée ». Et tous les qualificatifs que les gens ont tendance à attribuer aux filles comme elle ne lui semblent pas la concerner. Si elle reste silencieuse, ce n'est qu'un trait de sa personnalité et sa passivité ne vient que d'un manque d'habitude trop important pour lui permettre de prendre des initiatives. Mais elle se sent pourtant parfaitement à sa place, entre eux trois. Et puis, ils sont gentils ces garçons qui l'entourent. Leurs bouches sont chaudes et ils lui sourient, et leurs mains passent tendrement dans sa chevelure et ils lui disent qu'elle est belle, elle qui s'est toujours trouvée insipide, et ils s'intéressent tous à elle, elle qui s'est toujours cachée dans l'ombre des autres. Et lorsque c'est fini, ils recommencent à s'attrouper autour de la table basse pour décapsuler des bières et bavarder de tout sauf de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais ils la traitent encore comme une reine. Quant aux baisers amoureux de Johan dans son cou, alors qu'il lui tend une bière, elle a le sentiment que rien de plus doux ne pourrait lui arriver en ce monde.

La première fois qu'elle entre dans un club échangiste, il y a déjà quelque temps qu'elle n'est plus avec Johan, et c'est un autre homme, Philippe, qui l'accompagne. Elle a pris l'habitude d'aller d'un bras à l'autre. Lorsque son histoire avec Johan se termine, elle se retrouve naturellement chez l'un des amis de celui-ci. D'abord. Puis d'autres se succèdent. Étienne la présente à Adrien, Adrien à Fabienne et, au gré de leurs soirées, à tous les habitués de l'appartement du 23 rue Montgallet. Puis d'autres résidences, d'autres cercles le remplacent. Philippe n'est, lui aussi, qu'un bras autour duquel elle enroule le sien pour une période limitée. Elle prend le temps de saluer la gérante et répond poliment aux quelques questions que celle-ci lui pose, mais remarque rapidement une femme allongée sur une table. Contre elle, se presse un groupe d'hommes, l'un au niveau de son visage, un autre fermement installé entre ses cuisses, et les suivants sont trop nombreux autour pour qu'elle puisse voir plus en détails la scène, mais elle se sent cependant jalouse de ne pas être à sa place. Elle n'a jamais eu de rapport en tête à tête avec Philippe ; elle n'en verrait d'ailleurs pas l'intérêt. Le temps passant, elle s'est tellement habituée à ne jamais s'offrir à moins de deux hommes différents qu'elle n'imagine pas un instant vivre autrement sa sexualité. Elle finit par se détourner, appuie ses avant-bras sur le comptoir du bar pour commander une boisson, et laisse Philippe se faire séduire par une belle quarantenaire. Elle-même scrute les clients l'entourant, en attendant. Bientôt, elle le sait, ce sera elle qui sera allongée sur le dos, un sexe dans sa bouche, un autre entre ses jambes et, si elle sait se montrer invitante, deux autres entre ses mains. Et elle oubliera très vite de s'amuser à compter tous ceux qui la désireront.

La première fois qu'elle revoit Johan après toutes ces années, c'est sur le pas de sa porte. Il n'a que légèrement changé. Ses traits ont mûri, l'angle de sa mâchoire est devenu plus prononcé, mais le charme qui se dégage de son sourire gêné lui apparaît plus adorable encore que dans ses souvenirs. Elle lui offre une bière et tous deux s'asseyent sur son canapé, elle ses jambes repliées sous elle comme elle le faisait souvent quand ils étaient lycéens, lui une main perdue dans les mèches rebelles qui bouclent sur son front.

Et ils parlent des années passées.

Ils racontent tout ce qu'ils sont devenus, les amis, la famille, le travail, et ne peuvent rapidement plus cesser d'être curieux l'un envers l'autre, mais n'abordent à aucun moment le chapitre de leur vie sexuelle. Curieusement. Ou non. Elle ne se pose que brièvement la question, incapable de savoir qu'en penser. Puis, lorsqu'un silence se fait finalement entre eux et se prolonge, rien ne lui semble plus naturel que de rester ainsi, à se regarder tous deux et à se sourire. Et lorsque Johan se penche lentement vers elle, elle ferme les yeux et s'avance imperceptiblement vers lui. Leur baiser est lent, si lent qu'elle ne pense plus à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à la sensation unique de sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses mains sur elle sont chaudes, les mouvements avec lesquels il fait descendre sa jupe merveilleusement doux, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais éloignés l'un de l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient restés tout le temps amoureux. Et son esprit est tellement plein de lui et de sa présence, et de ses baisers sur sa peau, et de son odeur, et du poids de son corps sur le sien, qu'elle ne réalise même pas quand sa bière se renverse au sol et se répand sur le tapis de son salon.

Seulement, après, lorsqu'ils sont tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre, sa chemise à lui trempée par la bière déversée au sol et sa culotte à elle juchée sur le haut du dossier du canapé, elle songe qu'ils viennent d'avoir un rapport sexuel à deux seulement et que ça aussi, avec Johan, ça lui a finalement semblé complètement naturel.

Et que c'était la première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Texte inspiré par le roman autobiographique de Catherine Millet : La vie sexuelle de Catherine M., roman que je n'ai pas aimé (je n'en ai lu que le début avant de survoler très rapidement le reste), mais dont la sexualité exposée par son auteur m'a tout de même marquée.


	10. Première expérience sexuelle - Rave, par Silk

**Sujet :** Première expérience sexuelle (sexe dans une salle de bains).  
 **Fandom :** Rave.  
 **Auteur :** Silk.

 

**La joie d'être adulte**

La première fois qu'Elie et moi nous avions découvert « la joie d'être adulte », cela avait pris une tournure inattendue. Car elle n'était pas de notre fait mais celle de nos amis.

Soi-disant pour « assurer notre avenir de couple » et pour « nous décoincer ».

Non pas que j'avais besoin d'eux pour faire avancer les choses avec Elie. Partager ma vie avec elle, profiter de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie, m'abreuver de son sourire et de sa joie de vivre, lui voler quelques baisers... Tout cela était bien suffisant pour moi.

... D'accord, je me mentais à moi-même.

Il était vrai que nos baisers dérapaient de plus en plus. De timides caresses, cela se transformait en mains entreprenantes, en désir grandissant tandis qu'on découvrait sous nos doigts le corps de l'autre.

Dans ces moments-là, je sentais son cœur et le mien s'accélérer d'appréhension et d'excitation, nos regards devenaient brillants de désir, envieux d'aller plus loin que ces caresses qui ne faisaient qu'accroître cette tension délicieusement insupportable. Je me mettais alors à imaginer son corps arqué contre le mien, ses halètements s'accentuer jusqu'à me rendre fou...

Et c'était toujours là que nous étions interrompus. Soit par ma sœur qui venait nous voir, soit par Plue qui nous réclamait une sucette par moult couinements plaintifs, soit par... Soit par tout le monde en fait.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir frustré ou soulagé qu'on nous interrompt à chaque fois. Peut-être un peu des deux. Avec du recul, je me sentais un peu gêné face à ses gestes osés. Cela ne me ressemblait pas – et ne me ressemble toujours pas. Pire, j'avais la désagréable sensation d'agir comme un pervers. Mes rêves prenaient désormais une tournure érotique qui m'électrisait et m’inquiétait à la fois. J'avais peur de la réaction de mon corps, comme si un inconnu avait pris ma place et effaçait mes sentiments pour Elie. Car je ne pensais même plus au quotidien ni à tout ce qui m'avait attiré chez elle. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ces moments où seule l'envie physique prenait le dessus, désireux de satisfaire un besoin animal.

J'étais définitivement devenu un pervers.

Et en avoir parlé à Musica avait été une redoutable erreur.

Certes, il m'avait rassuré en m'assurant que désirer celle que j'aime était au contraire normal. Que parce que je l'aime à la folie, je voulais tout simplement la faire mienne. Dit comme ça, mes envies devenaient plutôt tentantes.

Mais Musica avait eu depuis ce moment-là la malheureuse idée de m'aider à franchir définitivement le pas. Le pire était qu'il en avait également parlé à Julia.

Musica et Julia sont mes amis. Je les aime de tout mon cœur, je pourrais mourir pour les protéger – j'ai d'ailleurs failli y passer plusieurs fois.

Mais quand ces deux-là complotent ensemble pour faire avancer mon couple, cette alliance est de mauvais augure. De très mauvais augure. Le simple souvenir de leur plan diabolique pour que j'avoue mes sentiments à Elie est encore frais dans ma mémoire. Heureusement qu'Elie était saoule à ce moment-là et ne se souvienne de rien. Sinon, je crois qu'elle serait morte de honte depuis longtemps.

Pour résumer, leurs sourires sadiques suffisaient à me faire trembler d'appréhension. J'ai donc redoublé ma vigilance, tentant en vain de leur faire ôter cette idée de leurs têtes d'obstinés.

Sauf que toute la volonté du monde n'avait pas suffi.

Cette soirée-là, je désirais seulement prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher. Elie était apparemment sortie faire un tour avec Belnika et Julia. Let et Musica jouaient à une partie de cartes, tandis que Nibel et Ruby les regardaient, essayant désespérément de comprendre les règles. Plue mangeait encore des sucettes, sous les yeux admiratifs de Griff. Comme d'habitude quoi.

Cette soirée-là, Musica m'avait assuré que la salle de bain était libre.

Jamais je n'aurais dû l'écouter.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, je n'ai compris que trop tard mon erreur.

Car, à ce moment-là, Elie sortait du bain où elle s'était endormie, une serviette entourant son corps trempé.

Surprise, elle avait écarquillé les yeux avant que son visage ne s'empourpre de confusion. Gêné, je m'étais excusé et je voulais sortir, mais le mal était fait.

Ils avaient fermé la porte en me sermonnant de succomber à mon envie pendant qu'ils allaient faire un tour – bien que Nibel ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il allait se passer à part qu'il s'agissait d'un passage pour accéder à l'âge adulte. Elie et moi avions protesté, en vain.

Peu à peu, le silence s'était installé entre nous deux, la maison s'étant vidée de tout occupant hormis nous deux. Tentant d'ignorer la gêne qu'occasionnait ce manque d'intimité entre nous, nous tentions d'ouvrir la porte.

Mais ni elle ni moi n'avions envie de sortir de la salle de bain. Je savais très bien qu'Elie aurait pu réduire en cendres cette porte avec sa magie, tout comme je savais pertinemment que j'aurais pu la détruire par la seule force de mes poings. Pourtant, nous ne voulions pas quitter cette pièce.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains étaient moites, mon corps était brûlant. La chaleur créée par le bain devenait étouffante, me faisant légèrement haleter. Je savais qu'Elie aimait son bain brûlant mais pas à ce point.

À croire qu'ils avaient même détraqué la température de la salle de bain pour nous faire craquer.

Ma respiration était en parfaite symbiose avec Elie, qui tentait de s'aérer en décollant légèrement sa serviette qui entourait son corps. Ce simple geste me remua intérieurement. Elle était si belle et si tentante dans cette tenue. Il suffisait juste que j'ôte cette serviette pour accéder à son corps tant désiré dans mes rêves, tant dévoré du regard, tant tendrement caressé que j'en voulais toujours plus...

Il fallait que je sorte. Et vite.

Sinon, j'allais véritablement devenir un pervers obsédé. Je n'avais certainement pas envie de le devenir.

... D'accord, j'avais vraiment envie de céder à cette envie qui me torturait depuis quelques mois. Et voir Elie aussi dévêtue aggravait mon cas.

Mais en croisant son regard, j'ai compris à ce moment-là que je n'étais pas le seul à désirer l'autre. En voyant ses yeux brillants d'envie, j'ai su qu'elle me voulait entièrement.

Et là, ce fut le point de non-retour.

J'ignore encore aujourd'hui comment tout cela s'est exactement déroulé. Un autre avait pris possession de mon corps, dirigeant mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou. J'effleurais avec délice sa poitrine généreuse, ôtant cette serviette qui me gênait – qui nous gênait. Je malaxais ses seins avec envie, titillant ses pointes, lui arrachant des soupirs extatiques. Ses gémissements me donnaient des frissons. Mes mains se glissaient sournoisement vers ses hanches, esquissant avec avidité ses courbes généreuses avant de se diriger vers son sexe agréablement humide. Mon excitation ne faisait que redoubler lorsque ses mains caressaient à son tour mon torse, m'électrisant davantage. Du torse, elles descendaient jusqu'à mes hanches, se rapprochant dangereusement de ma verge qui se dressait d'un seul coup, tiraillée par une enivrante douleur.

Sentir son corps nu contre le mien était si incroyable, si délicieux. Comme s'il avait toujours eu sa place.

Peu importait si le sol froid nous gênait. Peu importait si nous étions inexpérimentés. Peu importait si nous ne savions pas réellement comment nous y prendre pour satisfaire cette envie toujours plus pressante.

Le simple fait de sentir son souffle brûlant sur ma peau, de dévorer ses lèvres, d'entendre avec délice ses gémissements de plaisir, de la voir s'arquer contre moi, m'avait rendu plus heureux que jamais.

Si la dernière partie avait été moins agréable pour elle, Elie m'avait pourtant assuré dans un souffle qu'elle était heureuse que ce soit moi qui lui fasse découvrir cette luxure. En s'insinuant en elle, j'étais désormais complètement possédé par ce désir qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Ce feu me déchirait les entrailles tandis qu'une vague de plaisir m'envahissait. Je me sentais jouir, enivré par nos mouvements de hanches lascifs qui s'accéléraient de plus en plus, grisés par une extase qui nous tendait les bras.

Et soudain, l'osmose. Un bonheur intense effleuré avant la brutale chute de tension.

Nos regards se croisèrent et mon cœur s'emballa, exactement comme le sien.

Depuis ce jour-là, elle était devenue définitivement ma moitié. Elle était devenue une part de moi et j'étais devenu une part d'elle. Faire l'amour, ce n'était pas si mal finalement.

Ce moment de félicité était si beau. Enlacés, nous aurions pu rester dans cette position toute la journée, à partager la chaleur de l'autre, à se dévorer du regard comme deux vrais amoureux...

Sauf que nous n'avions pas prévu que nos amis soient de retour, nous découvrant dans la salle de bain allongés par terre, nus comme deux vers et rouges écarlates de honte. Et nous n'avions également pas prévu leurs cris de joie et leurs félicitations, avant qu'ils ne décident de fêter cet « heureux événement ».

J'aime mes amis. Vraiment, je ne sais pas si je serais encore en vie aujourd'hui si je ne les avais pas rencontré.

Mais la prochaine fois qu'Elie et moi le ferons, je pense que nous éviterons qu'ils soient dans les parages.


	11. Switch M/M - St Seiya, par Marth

**Sujet :** Switch M/M.  
 **Fandom :** St Seiya.  
 **Auteur :** Marth.

 

**Entêtement**

La première fois que le chevalier du Lion entendit cette proposition, le morceau de viande qu'il était en train d'avaler prit un mauvais chemin. Il toussa quelques instants, se tapant plusieurs fois la poitrine du poing. Devant lui se tenait son homologue d'or, le gardien de la sixième maison, le dévisageant, une fourchette portée à la bouche. Il était conscient qu'aborder ce genre de sujet devant un dîner dans une des nombreuses casernes du Sanctuaire était surprenant, voire gênant. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, même en tendant l'oreille la plus indiscrète qui soit. La caserne était pratiquement vide. À part les deux chevaliers d'or assis face à face au fond de la salle, un chevalier d'Argent mangeait seul en leur tournant le dos, tout à fait à l'opposé.

Aiolia chercha ses mots, les yeux rivés sur son assiette avant de piquer un autre morceau de viande qui — il espéra — ne voudra pas s'aventurer vers sa trachée.

« Non. »

Shaka cligna des yeux, perplexe avant de répliquer d'une voix calme :

« Ce n'est pas une proposition que tu es obligé d'accepter tout de suite. »

Le Lion hocha la tête avant d'avaler un autre morceau de son repas. Son homologue poussa un soupir d'exaspération tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il eut envie de lui demander les raisons de son refus, mais préféra garder le silence.

Aiolia avait peut-être besoin de temps pour y réfléchir et Shaka savait que le brusquer serait totalement inutile. Après tout, le Lion était connu pour sa tête de mule et cela, la Vierge avait eu assez de temps pour s'en rendre compte bien malgré elle. Si cette dernière était calme et réfléchie, son cher voisin du dessous était totalement l'opposé. L'Indien ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, même si parfois il lui arrivait de regretter que son ami ne réfléchisse pas deux secondes avant de s'emporter contre quelqu'un.

Cette impétuosité régalienne avait néanmoins permis que leur relation naisse. Si le Lion n'avait pas pris la décision de l'embrasser totalement à l'improviste, peut-être que les sentiments de la Vierge seraient restés dans un coin de son esprit à attendre une ouverture qui n'était pourtant pas apparue en cinq longues années.

Leur relation n'était pas toujours facile. Ils s'étaient quittés plusieurs fois — souvent sous un coup de tête du Lion, pour des raisons aussi futiles que variées. Leur première dispute de couple n'en était pas vraiment une, plutôt un règlement de compte sur leur passé commun. Shaka avait eu la confirmation que le félin du Sanctuaire pouvait rugir sans aucun signe avant-coureur. La Vierge restait toujours d'un calme olympien, même si intérieurement, il avait envie de tirer les oreilles de son amant. Les autres disputes étaient dirigées sur la jalousie maladive d'Aiolia, le manque de démonstrations affectives de Shaka ou simplement leur incapacité à se comprendre.

La jalousie du Lion avait d'abord été considérée comme une marque d'affection par son homologue avant de devenir totalement étouffante si bien que ce dernier avait pensé pendant quelques jours que le cinquième gardien ne lui faisait plus du tout confiance. Un entraînement avec un autre chevalier, une chose aussi simple et commune au sein du Sanctuaire, devenait un problème que Shaka avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer. Certes, il lui arrivait d'être jaloux à son tour, mais de façon nettement moins passionnée. Il avait appris à ne pas exprimer ses émotions, à être totalement impassible, ce qui l'empêchait par la même occasion d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait.

Rester calme en toute circonstance…

Le chevalier du Lion reposa ses couverts avant de s'étirer tandis que la Vierge chercha un moyen de briser le silence qu'elle trouvait pesant. Parler à nouveau de sa proposition lui semblait totalement en adéquation avec la situation.

« Aiolia, je ne dis pas que nous le ferons, juste…pourquoi pas ? »

Le Lion posa un coude sur la table avant de répliquer :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux changer du jour au lendemain. Non, c'est non.

— Tu ne veux même pas y réfléchir ? »

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter d'un ton sans réplique :

«Il n'y a pas à réfléchir. C'est non.»

La Vierge laissa échapper un soupir plus proche de la résignation que l'exaspération. Il s'était promis d'aborder doucement le sujet sans aller jusqu'à l'agacement de son partenaire.

Très bien. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il arriverait à convaincre Aiolia de faire un changement de rôle lors de leurs ébats, peut-être y parviendra-t-il dans quelques jours, semaines ou même mois. Shaka avait une patience à toute épreuve. Aborder le sujet était déjà un pas de fait.

Après sa méditation du soir, Shaka entreprit de prendre un bain avant de partir pour sa patrouille de nuit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser la façon où Aiolia avait sciemment refusé ne serait-ce que de penser à sa proposition, même si en aucun cas, cela avait été certifié comme étant leur programme de la soirée.

Tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans les eaux chaudes de sa baignoire, Shaka essaya d'imaginer les raisons d'un refus aussi catégorique. Peut-être que le Lion avait essayé avec un autre partenaire et cela ne lui avait pas plu ? Est-ce que ce genre de chose pouvait être détestée, même avec une personne différente ? Ne pouvaient ils pas juste essayer et décider si oui ou non, ils ne le feraient plus ? Shaka avait pourtant fait des efforts pour le Lion à ce niveau-là. Ce dernier pouvait au moins en faire autant. Ou du moins essayer. Juste essayer.

Au moment où Shaka allait sortir du bain, Aiolia — portant son armure — fit irruption dans la pièce. Se tenant au bord de la baignoire à bout de bras, la Vierge ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers son homologue. L'intensité du cosmos du cinquième gardien était une référence sur son humeur nettement plus efficace que sonder son visage. Pour l'heure, tout indiquait qu'il n'était pas dans un très bon jour. Faisant fi complètement de lui, Shaka sortit complètement de l'eau avant de s'entourer les hanches d'une serviette chaude.

« Au fait, je peux savoir qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? demanda Aiolia, sans équivoque. »

La Vierge, les yeux fermés, leva la tête vers son interlocuteur dont le ton utilisé ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il n'avait absolument pas le temps de se disputer avec lui. Il devait être en bas de la Maison du Bélier dans moins de vingt minutes afin de commencer sa patrouille de nuit.

« Personne, si tu tiens à le savoir. »

Il fit un pas vers la porte avant qu'un bras ne lui barrât violemment la route. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le coup avant de les poser sur le cinquième gardien.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Aiolia, déclara-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

— Tu ne peux pas avoir eu cette idée tout seul, rétorqua le Grec. Donc, une nouvelle fois, qui t'a mis _cette idée_ dans la tête ?

— Je t'ai répondu : personne. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer. »

Shaka retira le bras du Lion de son passage de manière plus abrupte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Aiolia le suivit, n'en démordant pas :

« Ça fait des mois qu'on le fait d'une manière, pourquoi soudainement tu veux changer ?»

Lui tournant le dos, la Vierge ferma les yeux plus pour contenir son agacement que pour reprendre sa concentration. Il répondit d'une voix, qu'il espérait assez calme, mais ferme :

« Écoute, on en discutera demain. Je dois patrouiller cette nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre Aldébaran. Et je te le dis encore une fois : personne ne m'a mis ça en tête. C'était juste…une idée.

— Une idée…Tu en as d'autres des idées comme cela ? Faire participer Milo et Shura par exemple, non ? Tant qu'à faire, répliqua Aiolia de mauvaise humeur. »

Shaka fit volte-face, se mit à hauteur du Lion avant de répondre sur le même ton :

« Quand ai-je parlé de cela, _félin stupide_?

— Félin…stupide ? répéta Aiolia, ahuri.

— Je t'ai juste _proposé_ que nous changions _nos rôles_ quand nous nous retrouvons à _coucher ensemble_. Je n'ai jamais parlé d' _autre chose._ Et puis, _Milo,_ tu es malade ?! S'écria la Vierge avant de lui tourner le dos.

— J'en conclus donc que pour Shura, il n'y aurait pas de problème ?

— Merde, Aiolia. »

Shaka enfila tant bien que de mal son armure — son gantelet droit ne voulut cependant pas trop coopérer — avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai pensé à cela parce que tu te plaignais souvent que nous n'essayons rien. Je pense que je m'abstiendrai à l'avenir et — mais qu'est ce qu'il a, ce gantelet ?! »

Aiolia s'approcha doucement de son homologue, lui prit le bras dénudé avant de lui passer le gantelet récalcitrant. Shaka, dont la mauvaise humeur commença à s'estomper, se laissa faire sans broncher :

« Merci.»

Aiolia lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de l'enlacer. Shaka poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant d'en faire même, profitant de ce moment d'apaisement.

Ce n'était que partie remise. Il ne devait pas le forcer. Au moins, il avait proposé quelque chose, non ?

Le Lion descendit les mains vers les jambes de son homologue avant de chuchoter :

« C'est moi ou tes jambières sont inversées ?

— Chut, le chat. »

 


End file.
